Hunter's Moon
by morninsunshines
Summary: Taylor tries to make a deal with Mira. Washington brings guests home.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's Moon

"Commander," Guzman entered with a scowl throwing wrinkles between his eyes. He was trying to wrap his head around what Skye just told him.

Taylor looked at him without speaking, a habit he'd picked up while being inundated with reports and requests during the re-build that was now a week old and progressing slowly.

"Skye was talking to Tasha who was talking to…"

"I don't need the whole begatin list, Guz, the point," he massaged his sore side another newfound subconscious habit, too busy for idle chitchat and what all the kids were up to.

"Uhh, okay. Skye says," he stopped and looked carefully at the Commander who was waiting expectantly, "No Sir, I have to do the begats, won't make sense if I don't," the Commander looked pained, but motioned him to continue, "Skye was talking to Tasha who was talking to Max who was talking to Hunter. Hunter must be on some homemade hooch because he claims Wash got up and walked out of the colony not long after she got sho…." he got nothing further out, mainly because of the iron muscled arm across his throat as he was slammed into the wall. He didn't know the old man could move that fast and the testament of his flipped chair that landed with a thud against the wall proved he was still a force to be dealt with.

"Get me Hunter, now," and with a powerful shove through the door, Guzman hit the rail stumbled and ran. He didn't know the Commander could make that sound, kind of like a strangled cat.

Hunter had confided in Max a few days before after not being able to get the image out of his head. He wasn't close to the Lieutenant, why would he hallucinate her. He told it to Max hoping his friend could help figure it out. All he got was, "She's hot and you don't want her not parading in her uniform with her tight camo pants and leather jacket throwing orders around making the young men jump to her commands." But to his credit, Max, now dating Tasha, told her a couple days after his talk with Hunter, who remembered a couple days later to mention it to Skye who cornered her roomies and asked if they told anyone else. They said no way; Hunter would be labeled a lunatic.

"I'm telling your dad, Tasha and see if he thinks there might be something to Hunter's story," she left immediately, but no way would she take what might be a waking dream on Hunter's part to the Commander. She'd heard from Josh how upset he'd gotten and the long uncomfortable ride to the encampment when Wash was killed.

Without knocking, Guzman threw the door to the kid's home open and stalked in. Reynolds and Dunham saw him running through the streets and followed at a distance, curious where the fire was. What they saw was Guzman's iron grip on Hunter's upper arm escorting him at a brisk pace towards the Command Center. They looked at each other and stayed back, but trailed.

Shannon was in now attendance when Guzman ushered a very scared Hunter up the stairs. He wondered what the kids were up to now that required the Commander's attention. Maybe he could handle it for Taylor. The Commander hadn't acknowledge him when he entered; just rubbed his side like it was bothering him, his face totally devoid of expression as he sat behind his large desk staring at nothing.

"Leave us," Taylor spoke as he watched a squirming Hunter with his baggy clothes and disheveled hair. Guzman nodded to Shannon to follow him shutting the door on the way out leaving a scared young man to face his worse fear, the Commander of Terra Nova.

Standing in the sunshine on the balcony, "What's Hunter done now?" Jim was curious.

"If the Commander wants you informed, he'll tell you," Guzman went silent staring at the market, but Shannon could tell he was a million miles away. Always the fidgeter, he played with the chess pieces while they waited.

"Why were you out there after curfew, Hunter?" the Commander was deceptively calm and appearing to be friendly, not like when he visited him in the clinic and threatened to rip his manhood off if he was ever part of steeling another rover for a joy ride.

Hunter opened his mouth a couple times in a dry run, "We knew Skye was part of the resistance and I wanted to help. I got pretty much ignored by the Phoenix and Sixers so figured I might be of use like stealing something or overhearing something important. I mainly wanted to impress Skye. She wants me for a brother and I want her for a girlfriend. She looks right through me and I wanted to change that. When the explosion rocked the colony I went to see what was burning and had exploded. It was my chance to maybe be useful for a change. There were so many hero's doing brave acts, like Boylan pretending to like the Phoenix and gathering info for Lieutenant Washington and Durwin. Max told me not to go, but I figured if I got caught, I could lie my way out of it. I stayed in the shadows and heard a gunshot before I got to the fire. The area had cleared out, but I could see Lieutenant Washington laying on the slab with her arms bound."

The Commander made a strange sound like he was in pain so Hunter stopped, "Continue," his voice was raspy and no longer cajoling.

"Well, like I said, she was laying on the slab not moving. So much for me being a hero. I froze and hid. I figured they'd killed her and heard later that….err….your son shot her. I was in a good hiding spot where I could see and nobody seemed to be looking for anyone so I stayed put and watched her. I think I went into shock, Sir."

Taylor could see Hunter really believed his story by the panicky tone and convincing features while relating and reliving his memories. Pushing his pain down and the burst of adrenalin that made his hands shake, "You said she walked out of the colony. How?"

"A Phoenix soldier finally approached her and leaned over to check to see if she really died. I never told Max this part. The soldier started playing with her hair, running his fingers through it. He looked around and saw no one was paying him any mind, so he cut her wrist straps and dragged her by her arms in my direction into the shadows. He started kissing her," the Commander's hands tightened on the glass edge of the desk until his knuckles were white. Hunter watched in fascination, waiting for the glass to shatter.

"Keep going," the rage and shallow breathing scared Hunter more than his threatening and shouting ever did.

"He pushed her shirt up and grabbed a breast and squeezed. What happened next was so fast, I'm sure my mind is playing tricks on me, but the corpse came to life and got his knife off his belt when he moved his mouth to her breast. She cut his throat so fast and held his neck at an odd angle causing the spurting blood to shoot away from him and her. It was over so fast. She pulled his armor and jacket off and put them on. Then she took his holster and knife and opened a cargo container and dumped his body in. I think it may have been one of the ones that went to the future or someone would've smelled it by now. Then she was gone. From the time she moved until she disappeared couldn't have taken more than five minutes, if that. I sat in shock for the rest of the night and only snuck home right before light so I wouldn't get caught. I had nightmares, both when I went to bed that morning and the next two nights. I had to tell someone, so told Max."

"What'd Max say?" his tone was lighter, but his eyes bright flames of blue gas.

"You know Max. He's always had a crush on the Lieutenant. He blew it off as me not wanting to see her not strutting around giving orders again."

"Don't you think that kind of talk is a little disrespectful, Hunter?"

"Yes Sir. I never said or thought it, Max did," he blushed at the Commander's raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure you've thought more than you should have about her. Come with me," he stood and they left.

Guzman and Shannon straightened as the men stepped onto the balcony, the Commander unreadable and Hunter nervous not meeting their eyes.

"Need anything, Commander?" Guzman looked Hunter over. He didn't appear to have been beaten within an inch of his life.

The Commander sighed and motioned for them to come and saw Reynolds and Dunham loitering looking like they wanted a piece of the action and waved to them. Hunter led them to the spot he claimed to be hidden. So far no explanation was given by the Commander, Hunter or Guzman, so those in the dark waited to see what Hunter was looking for. He got down on the ground and ran his hands over the dirt while the Commander motioned everyone to stay back.

A gasp and Taylor to rush to Hunter's side leaning over the young man to look at what he was holding. In his hands was dried bloody residue, "I wasn't dreaming. It really happened," tears in his eyes, he looked up at the Commander, "I didn't believe it, but they say no body, right? Commander, no body was found?

Taylor ordered Dunham, "Run and get a black light," he watched Dunham tear off and put a hand on Hunter's shoulder, "She might still be with us," he helped Hunter up and scooped the bloody dirt from his hand to feel and look, "Thank you, Hunter. Keep this between us; that means this group and no one else including your roommates, got it?"

"Anything to help, Sir."

Dunham, slightly out of breath ran up with a portable black light and gave it to the Commander.

"If you remember anything else, Hunter, you come to me directly. Don't matter how un-important you think it is, let me decide. Now I think it's time you told the story you just told me to these men here."

While Hunter confessed to being the last person to see Washington, Taylor ran the light over the ground and it displayed a pattern consistent with spurting blood and several pints at that.

"I can't keep this a secret from Elizabeth, Taylor, not after what Wash did for us. She may be out their hurt trying to get to your camp."

"Hunter," Taylor turned back to him, "could you tell how hurt Lieutenant Washington appeared to be?"

"She didn't look injured at all, but it was under partial moonlight that I saw her, so don't know about a stun blast, but she wasn't bleeding and moved like she could still fight just fine," he was amazed when he spoke, the soldiers including Commander Taylor and Sheriff Shannon hung on his every word.

"Lucas may be injured but in these woods he's truly artful. If they cross paths, she may not have it in her to kill him because he's my son. That'd be really bad for her," Taylor wanted nothing more than to undo the past, but was planning for the immediate future, "we need to find her before Lucas does."

Back in the Commander Center after Taylor once again told Hunter it was very important for him to remain silent for the time being, but assured him in due time he'd get to tell his story.

* * *

"You're quiet, hardly said a word since coming home, feel alright?" Elizabeth watched her husband push his food around his plate, his mind not with his family and he hadn't once commented as the kids talked about their day. She got his 'I'm distracted, but don't ask smile', "Talk about it?"

He looked at his plate, "Can't," he stood up, "Not hungry, I'm going to see Taylor."

She looked at the kids who were listening all too attentively, "Is it about the Phoenix or Sixers?"

"No," he hoped to make it through the door before she guessed again.

"Is it about Washington?"

Not looking back, he could never keep secrets from her, "Gotta go," and he was gone.

"What'd you think it's about, Mom?" Josh asked for all of the kids.

"If I were to guess, I'd say it has to do with Lieutenant Washington. Maybe they found her body," suddenly she wasn't so hungry either.

* * *

"Come on, Wash, why you keeping me alive?" Lucas tugged at his bands weakly. The day before, Washington stumbled onto his hideout and found him unconscious in his rack, well on his way to being emaciated having no food and little water since the morning Hope Plaza was destroyed. He painfully made his way back to the portal only to find night had fallen and it was abandoned. A quick check of the control box and he knew Malcolm had sabotaged it. Unfortunately he lost his communicator in the scuffle with his father so had no choice but to head to his home of five years, a tarp covered makeshift tent in a tree house. It was closer than the colony and with the wildlife on the move his bloody trail would be a tempting diversion for them. It was a waxing gibbous moon he noticed as he stumbled along, breath labored with each step. The extra light making his way easier.

"Not my call to make," she held the broth to his lips, hand under his head. Hunger overrode his feign attitude of wishing death.

"I can't figure you out, Washington. So loyal to my father. I bet he's never seen you as a woman, too disciplined for that, Taylor honor," he coughed up some more blood and spit on the floor, "You guys were building the colony fence and you'd be right in there with the men, lifting logs and cutting them to length. By afternoon it was so hot the guys were down to pants and you had that sports bra on. Every guy was looking, but not my father. He was so high minded, he never noticed."

Washington remembered all too well. Coming here she hoped he would put his wife to rest. She secretly hoped he felt something for her above his loyal second. He joked and worked with the men, but her he held aloof, never touching or looking even when she'd take an order for him to sign off on when her midriff was bare and sheened with sweat. He was abrupt and dismissive back then. On more than one occasion she wondered if she did the right thing following him here. Then he'd ask her opinion or suggest they take a drive and check the progress. Those little bones were all she needed to stay one step behind him, his loyal second as reminded again by Lucas.

"That Shannon guy. Didn't take my father long to find a buddy and it wasn't even you," a not so subtle taunt. If she insisted on hanging around, he'd take his anger out on her, "Let's face it, Wash. He'll never love you and ditch you if he could. He was just waiting for the chance to push you aside." Come on Bitch, show some emotion, let me know I'm hitting the mark, "then you went and got his soldiers killed, how many, twenty-five or six? You going to have a lot of splanin to do, losing the colony to likes of me," he chuckled as a flash of pain she couldn't keep off her face registered with him, "Must have been tough on you all those years watching the man you love married to another woman, touching her, making love, kissing with passion every time he took his little merry band of soldiers off to war and home again. I hated it when he came back. I was man of the house when he was gone. Ruined my life he did." Lucas stopped talking to catch his dwindling breath. Never once did she utter a word, but he knew if he kept it up, she would never view his father in the same light again and he'd win one more small battle.

_Lucas you are more perceptive than you ever let on, probably like your parents. _Wash sat in silence, the yellow light of the gas lantern giving a soft glow against the tarps Lucas had stolen over the years for his makeshift home. Everything was well worn and the bedding ragged, but she covered him best she could, herself opting for the Phoenix jacket and armor to ward off the night chill. With Lucas in a weakened state and tied securely to his bed, she would close her eyes soon. Darkness had long descended and the night critters were scratching in the dirt below. A nycoraptor howled for its mate nearby.

Wash ruminated on a thousand different memories, but time had a way of blurring and merging the past. Most recent was still sharp and in some ways very painful, but Lucas had a way of making her want to injure herself, and reflection of recent events drove sharp spikes into her soul. _Things changed after the Shannon's arrived. She was forced to look for the traitor with Jim Shannon, throwing them in close proximity for hours every day. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Shannon talked about his wife all the time and his perfect family while she had nothing to offer back, an empty hole of service and duty. She flashed briefly to the flying raptor named after Malcolm. She met Shannon's wife at the gate along with Malcolm when the call came in the men called in saying they were minutes out, but they didn't talk, just waited, one a wife and the other….Taylor's lapdog, tail wagging hoping for a pet. The Commander brushed aside her attempts of comfort in favor of talking to the Shannon's and Malcolm, leaving her on the outside as his back was to her. Then his casual grip of her shoulder in a tug that might have indicated for her to follow, then just as fast he casually let go and slapped her in a comradely fashion before walking off alone leaving her to clean up his rig, even though she hadn't had any sleep either. Frustration and anger drove her on long after everyone left to sleep. That was the first time she really felt left outside of his loop, and later that day he came looking for her to repair the small incisions like nothing had happened. "You're quiet, Wash," as usual he noticed. "Tired, Sir," she wasn't falling for his faux caring as she was still smarting from earlier. He suggested she turn in and she did, alone as usual. _Wash stood up, not one of her best memories lately and reliving it she felt control slipping and clamped down with her iron will.

Lucas had drifted off and looked so young and innocent in sleep. Wash stepped to the mirror and looked at her bruise. She asked Lucas why he shot her with the lowest setting and he gave a typical kid response, "Didn't check the settings before firing." In some ways he was a child, stopped maturing the day his mother died, she mused. The bruise was healing. She'd had worse. That knock Mira gave her put a knot on her skull, but Dr. Shannon had her back at work the next day, swelling gone and only a few marks to heal on her face. Sitting in the only chair, again she thought on that event.

_Taylor charged her with retrieving Leah's pack. A simple task so she only took Dunham. They were lucky Mira was in a generous mood. In a fair fight they were probably evenly matched, but lying on the ground in a prone position she made an easy target. She came too strung on that crucifixion pole and soon was facing an irate Commander, not to mention her own troops. The Commander ignored her outside a quick glance. It had been a long time since she'd been that embarrassed and angry. Ordering her cut loose, she stalked to the rear and grabbed a pistol from a hapless private too scared to challenge her. To make matters worse, Taylor pulled her OTG privileges until healed. Not like he didn't get to waltz in and out injured or not. He followed her to the clinic, for once not yammering nonstop, just watched Dr. Shannon run an instrument over her head then notice a bruise just above her left breast. _

_Pulling her tank and bra aside, "What made this?" A perfectly round red mark that would be black and blue in a couple of days. Even the Commander leaned over and looked, lips thinning._

"_Got shot with a blunt," it was only one of many sore areas and she was grateful for the shot of painkiller the doctor shot her with. Soon the doctor told her, "All done," and left to oversee Dunham._

"_Take the rest of the day off, Lieutenant," Nathaniel finally spoke._

"_No Sir, this is nothing. I've had worse in the training yard," she downplayed her humiliation, but didn't meet his eyes, keeping hers averted._

"_I'm making that an order," he kept his voice down, but she knew that tone, better not argue._

"_Permission to go OTG, Sir?"_

"_Absolutely not," on impulse he pulled her into his arms. Wash knew not to take it as a anything but one friend to another even though her heart screamed for intimacy, "Wash," he murmured into her ear, "I've been through a lot lately," his arms tightened, that was new, "I need to know you're here for me, not facing danger. Let me do that."_

"_What about me, Nathaniel. You think what happened at outpost three didn't affect me also?" she finally found the courage to confront him directly since shooting him, and held his gaze, "Watching you suffer again, never healing and moving on," she went to break out of his embrace, but he held her tight and she pushed back, "I would like someone for me also. It sucks sleeping alone all the time," this time her efforts were rewarded with him stepping back. Not stopping to thank the doctor she booked for home, but the walls closed in by the time she showered and put on clean clothes so she opted to spend the day alone holed up in the warehouse, inventorying supplies. It was a task reserved as punishment for troops that lived for excitement and action. She was punishing herself, she should have anticipated that Mira would be lurking, and to confess to Taylor she was needy, unacceptable. If he was interested in her he'd have made a move before now and she wasn't a love-struck teenager like anything over fifteen wandering around the colony, she was expected to control herself and prided herself in that strength of character. Logging out a new holster and gun assembly, she noticed it was dark when she stepped out of the warehouse and she was starving having missed breakfast and lunch. The market was still serving so she took her rumbling stomach to see what looked good._

"_Where were you hiding?" Taylor leaned over her shoulder and snagged her fork half way to her mouth and redirected to his._

"_Doing penance in the warehouse," she wrestled her fork back, "I forgot to eat today, get your own."_

_He returned with an identical bowl which was a squash like melon filled with spicy fish and veggies. They ate in silence for a short time. Wash was conscious that the Commander was watching her as he ate. Must be looking at her battered face she figured. Every bite reminded her of the split lip. "I don't like seeing you like this, Wash. It's my job to take a beating. Yours is to make me look good, cover up my mistakes and stitch me up."_

"_Permission to speak freely?" she put her fork down and shifted to face him._

"_Go ahead."_

"_For over fifteen years I've followed you into battle and faced every danger by your side since coming here. What's changed that I can't do my job or face danger?" _

_He looked into his bowl, "I did. Look, Wash this situation with Mira and the Sixers has me preoccupied, but I did think about what you said this morning. If you're willing and life isn't demanding too much of us, I'd like to become more than we are."_

"_More as in?"_

_He smiled at her, "More as in I'd like to kiss that cut and make it better."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's a start. I'm out of practice, but don't want to lose you, Wash. Don't think I could tolerate seeing you with anyone else, always figured we'd have time. I've taken you for granted too long. No more, I need you as a woman more than my second," not breaking eye contact, "Alicia, I'm formally requesting to court you, in my own way of course."_

"_You have a different way than other men?" she was starting to smile. The moment was surreal, sure he would jump up and rush off with I was only kidding. Her silent internal warning, 'don't expect too much and the disappointment won't hurt as bad.'_

"_For now quietly, no announcements or displays in public. Not with the Sixers this close and causing problems. I don't want Mira getting her hands on you. She gets wind of something between us and your next beating will make today look like a kiddie fight on the playground."_

"_Nathaniel, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I was out of line this morning and you've never indicated you see me as more than your second. Would it really bother you if I saw someone else?" she wanted to jump into his arms and a younger her would have. The mature Alicia Washington knew how to interrogate and torture. _

"_Ahhh, yes, I don't know what I'd do if another man touched you in front of me, none has," this wasn't going like he'd rehearsed all day while wandering aimlessly asking if anyone seen Wash. After letting himself in her quarters it didn't help. On her bed was a discarded bra, black. It'd been a long time since he'd seen women's undergarments strewn about a bedroom and he missed it. The sight fed his need to find her and offer himself like he'd wanted to do for years. She was right, he never gave her any outward sign, treated her like one of the boys. Maybe she didn't want him that way, how could he woo her, "How about it, take a chance on me?" he actually looked nervous, and a nervous Taylor was not something she'd seen often. If anything, he was always so cocksure of himself. _

"_Well Taylor, slow is good, wouldn't want to give you a heart attack," her way of accepting and they exchanged smiles and went back to eating. No fanfare or kiss in public. They could have been discussing business for all the emotion they exhibited. Inside Wash was overwhelmed that he really wanted her._

_He walked her home, "Come in late tomorrow, you were supposed to rest today. I ought to write you up for disobedience," he leaned over after she unlocked and opened her door and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth over the cut. Without another word he left._

Lucas was starting to thrash in pain. Wash shook him awake, "here's a piece of opiroot," he willingly chewed and swallowed not really waking and was out just as fast. Wash turned the light off and stepped out to watch the full moon rise in the east. Resisting the urge to chew a small piece of the opium laced root to ease her aching head, she sat just outside listening and watching shadows move under the hunter's moon. Settling in against the trunk of the tree on a massive limb her mind wandered on while watching the moon slowly make its orbit across the night sky.

'_You were wrong about your father not loving me, Lucas.' Strangely it was Foster getting killed that broke down the Commander's reserves about not touching her inappropriately. The early morning shift found Foster and by noon they had the tags from the nycoraptor and early afternoon a confession. She listened as Taylor ranted against fraternizing of his soldiers with married Terra Novan's, how he wouldn't tolerate it. That night after the funeral, he sought her out as she made rounds, falling in step quietly. He was usually one to make small talk so she let him quietly weigh his thoughts. He was beside her for a reason, maybe second thoughts of a relationship after their trying day. _

"_We haven't gotten off to a good start in our relationship," he finally voiced his thoughts with a soft emotion filled voice. The moon was rising and they leaned against the main gate, rounds finished. The full moon glowed off the steel poles and bands. _

"_It's only been three days, my lip is still healing so I'm okay with your neglect," her teasing tone made him smile the first time that day and she could see it in the moonlight, "I wish there were another way for Milner, Wash."_

_She went to put her hand on his lower back, hesitated then settled it on his lumbar and massaged gently. He was tense, even on his lower back, "You need a back rub."_

"_You offering?" he turned out of her range facing her._

"_If you want. I've been told I give a killer back rub," she kept her voice down so the guards in the tower couldn't make them out. They knew their superiors were talking below, but that was normal._

"_Let me make it up for three days of neglect as you coined the term," he offered his arm and she slipped her hand to his elbow, "food then I'm taking you up on your offer, however, I need to know if any of the recipients of your hands live at Terra Nova."_

"_Jealous?" they made the buffet table where dinners were set out._

"_Never," he chose a plate including Gallasourus, and Wash looking around then chose the same, "I, of course, will have to interrogate them in detail, in the brig, after two days of listening to the siren," he sat at an empty table away from the dinner crowd._

"_In that case, no," she liked this lighter side of him and that it could come out during his worse day at Terra Nova._

"_If I find any man did more than look with his eyes, he'll be in trouble," he talked around a bite, "I need to issue an order, no looking," he smiled at her shake of the head._

* * *

"_I don't think I've ever worked on so many knots," she heard him groan as her palm pushed into a muscle and twisted._

"_Never told me how you came to be so good," he was laying on her bed, shirt off and she was sitting on his ass working on the shoulders first._

"_My father. He was a Special Forces officer, Southern Region. Like you, he'd crawl home bone tired. It was just the two of us and I made him a bargain, backrubs for a generous allowance." _

"_You don't talk about him much. I knew him, tall male version of you."_

"_When he got killed, I was all alone. The pain of both was too much, so I focused on surviving until old enough to join up," he was starting to relax under her hands._

"_What do you want from me for regular backrubs."_

"_I'll start with OTG privilege's restored," she slid down and his mid and lower back was hers to loosen and stroke._

"_You get the next OTG assignment, I promise, just don't stop."_

_He stopped talking and after a few minutes she realized she'd put him to sleep just like she used to do for her father. Stripping to her panties she pulled a clean tank top on after shedding her dirty work clothes. Nestling against his side, she pulled the cover over them. As she drifted off his warmth was something she could get used to was her final thought._

_She woke with warm arms holding her tightly, too tight for someone asleep, "Been awake long?"_

"_Several minutes. Why did I wait so long to do this?" his arms squeezed and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head._

"_Good question, someday maybe we'll get a chance for you to give me a detailed answer," she slipped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He was gone when she returned as she expected. Dawn was breaking and the Commander getting caught leaving the quarters of a woman would fuel the rumor mill for a long time._

_That was a good night, but the next was heaven. Curran was banished an hour from the colony. Taylor and Shannon returned after dark radioing her to cut Boylan loose from helping. Wandering around they found her in the market eating supper. Taylor's gesture of buying for Shannon if he'd join them earned him a glare and Shannon smiled at that, "I think Wash would rather I get lost," damn his perception. She had to cover._

"_Headache, Shannon. While you got to go joy riding I was stuck babysitting Boylan. I'd glare at anyone right now, sit down idiot."_

_Returning with plates, Shannon sat across from her leaving the open spot next to her for Taylor who promptly stole a pickle off her place and relocated it to his, earning him a half assed slap to the offending hand. They filled her in on Curran. Almost done, her radio sounded, "Guzman to Washington"_

"_Go ahead"_

"_Wash can I get you to come by the barracks? Impromptu meeting and a senior officer would help."_

"_On my way," She cut the link, "I can imagine what this is about," she stood and started to gather her plate._

"_I got it, Wash, go do some hand holding. I have some work to do. Check in before turning in."_

"_Yes Sir," a nod to Shannon and she left._

"_Reynold's asked for Saturday off. I told him, don't get caught," Wash laughed as she sat in the chair across the skull, "he still turns bright red like he used to when he first came."_

_Taylor threw his plexi down, done for the night, "That's on my mind also, don't get caught. You realize we've slept together and haven't even kissed. I was hoping for both," he looked anxious, hoping he wasn't moving too fast._

_She stood up, "I'm going home and showering, if you want to help, you better be through my door no later than five minutes later," without looking back she hurried off, cheeks flush, glad for the dark and Shannon having a family to keep him home after dark._

_Her hair washed and conditioned when hands reached around and cupped her breast, a sharp poke to her buttocks, "Wrong port, soldier," she teased and he answered by spinning her into him, the water from the twelve inch head soaking them both. Hands reaching to stoke his length, he moaned, "Too long," as she picked up the pace. "Wash," his head was thrown back, eyes closed as the water cascaded over his body. "It's been too many years, woman, shit," he spurted over her hand and belly. Head dropping to her shoulder, "Too long, I can do better," his lips nuzzled her neck._

"_Oh, you're going to get the chance to prove that statement," she pushed him off and grabbed a handful of soft soap and washed his length, pleased it recovered as fast as it spurted. He took a handful from the dispenser and washed between her legs, grabbing a washcloth, he ran it over her body, front and back, looking, stopping to touch scars. Kneeling down to wash her legs and feet, he placed a kiss to her mons pubis, tongue probing and finding her center._

"_Not here," Wash returned the washing favor and took her turn examining his naked body running a finger over the scar down his side where her sixty seven stitches closed him up after the slasher attack four years before. Turning off the water they dried each other. "I need to dry my hair," she grabbed her dryer and in a few practiced strokes, the hair was dry. He watched but didn't touch until she turned the portable devise off and turned to him._

"_Is this your version of courting, Sir?" her hand caught his and pulled him to bed._

"_No, this is my nightly fantasy. Has been for years, Wash. I've been wanting to up our relationship and something always got in the way, same as now," he pushed her on the bed and got down to pleasuring her with his mouth. Her cry of ecstasy as she came made him curse his stupidly of waiting so long. One forceful thrust and he started his rhythm, lasting much longer before filling her, collapsing into her neck before rousing a few minutes later, "I'll be right back," he grabbed his pack near his discarded clothing and fished a toothbrush out, "I'm keeping this one here." Laying back beside her, he pulled her into his arms and for the first time they kissed and spent the next hour exploring each other's mouth's until sleep found them. She vaguely heard an I love you as she drifted off, a hum all she could reply with._

Washington slipped back onto the roughly made floor and moved out of the chilly air with its gentle breeze starting up. Lucas was still out so she lay on the floor using a bag Lucas had old clothes in for a pillow like the night before. Once again she wondered where Taylor moved his camp to after a long hike turned up an empty camp. She knew the portal was down, Lucas told her that much and also that everyone thought she was dead. She told him how she killed the soldier and escaped. "Those hired thugs are no match for you or any of my father's trained soldiers. When I went back and saw the army they cobbled together I had to plan the assault for them. I know my father's tactics. My brilliance against his," he laughed, "he let me stab him, Wash. Bought my stupid lie about Mom getting killed being my fault." She was repulsed he would resort to emotional blackmail. Laying in the dark, she thought how she came to be the nursemaid to Lucas when she wanted to beat him to death for trying to kill the man she loved.

_The wild night after the meteor knocked power chips out with Mira attacking. She'd been ordered to stay at the gate while he and Shannon fought with the Sixers. He avoided her that night and she finally allowed Guzman to relieve her in the early morning hours and went to get a few hours sleep. He'd been in her bed for several nights now and with hope he'd join her, she drifted off. Working on four hours of sleep and she was dressed and operational again. Still no Commander as she accepted a cup of coffee from Guzman and relieved him to go rest after grilling him on the whereabouts of one wayward Commander. Shannon finally wandered in an she asked him. To her surprise, he asked if she looked in the clinic as he took a shot with a crossbow. Pushing him aside, she all but threw her cup on the table as she hurried off. Malcolm waylaid her and she told him to get lost. He fell in step, a litany of complaints against the Commander and Shannon for tearing up his lab. The clinic was missing one Commander and now she was beginning to worry. Telling Malcolm she'd send soldiers to help clean up the mess earned her a retraction and no more army in his lab with the devastation they were capable of._

_Letting herself in his quarters, she found him asleep on his bed, still wearing his armor and boots. She wanted to throttle him until he moaned and covered the wound with his hand. Sitting on the bed, she leaned over and kissed him softly. His eyes popped open and when he saw who commandeered his lips, reached his hand to the back of her head holding her in place._

_Wash broke the kiss, "Why didn't you come to me and get your wound tended. Had to hear about it from Shannon this morning."_

_He grinned, "Well that ought to throw him off the track from the other night."_

"_Not with the way I pushed him out of the way and all but ran off looking for you. He's going to figure it out."_

_Putting his hand on her waist, he squeezed, "I want to keep you for myself. Our relationship is too new for me to share or take any crap over," he was sweating slightly causing her to frown and put a hand on his forehead._

"_Sit up," she stood and helped him sit. Undoing his armor, she lifted it over his head while he shrugged out of his jacket and she helped pull his T-shirt off, giving a sharp practiced tug hearing him exhale as the blood dried material reopened his injury. She looked closely and probed with gentle fingers, "be right back," she entered his bathroom and returned with a bottle of disinfectant which she squirted liberally into the hole, "I won't stitch if you promise to be good all week," he felt a poke and knew it was a pain shot._

"_Sounds like a plan. Mira got what she wanted so we may have a break from her. How bout I take Shannon fishing to throw him off sniffing us out?"_

_Wash smiled and pushed him onto his back, moving to his boots she unfastened and tugged them off, "When you planning on going?" moving back to his chest, she sprayed skin closure over the hole watching it seal shut._

"_In a couple days. Make sure we haven't overlooked something vital, "We'll only be gone a couple days, stay out overnight. I'll take him to that spot just south of outpost five, you know, the one I took Lucas to."_

"_I hope you have better luck with Shannon. Not everyone shares your love of fishing."_

"_Including you?" the painkiller was taking effect and he felt his limbs relax, not wanting to move._

"_I like stabbing or netting. It's boring waiting for something to bite. I like being the aggressor," his eyes closed. Leaning over she kissed him softly and covered him as he mumbled, "Love you."_

_Closing his door softly, she turned into Jim Shannon._

"_He in their?" _

"_He's sleeping, Shannon. Whatever you need either run it through me or wait," she walked off in the direction of the Command Center and he fell into step with her._

"_I talked with Elizabeth. The Commander didn't report to the clinic. He okay?" he seemed genuinely concerned causing Wash to shoot him a glance._

"_Minor puncture, didn't need stitches, but he's promised to take it easy for a week," she started up the steps._

"_Shouldn't a doctor examine him? He is the leader after all."_

_Wash whirled on him as he was following two steps behind, "where was a doctor when I put sixty seven stitches in his side? Operating on too little sleep, "Get lost, Shannon. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit," she continued up the stairs while Shannon wisely went home._

'_Damn floor, would be softer on the ground. Why am I even bothering with Lucas, should cut his throat and leave.' _She felt remorse for the though as soon as it manifested. With a sigh she got up and turned the light on and checked the two bullet holes again. Lucas' eyes opened as she tugged on his shirt. Silently he watched her face as she concentrated on her tasks. _'So this is what it would be like to be in Father's unit with her as a field medic, not bad,'_ he closed his eyes and for the first time since he was a child, enjoyed a woman fussing over him. "Need water," he resumed looking at her.

Without a word she filled a cup and lifted his head. When he finished, "More?"

He shook his head no.

"Need to go?"

Again he shook his head. She turned the light off again and resumed her uncomfortable place on the floor as far from his bed as she could get. Even tied, she didn't trust him. The enormous full moon cast shadows throughout the enclosure and her view beautiful as it filtered through the limbs. Made her think of the onetime just recently her and Nathaniel slipped away and had a make out session under the full moon. Then she remembered, it was the last full moon. Had it only been a month since the Harvest Festival.

_Boylan finally pushed the Commander over the edge. When he got back from fishing, he was on a tear learning of the medicine theft. He took a dozen soldiers and marched down the steps into the bar ordering everyone out shouting the bar was closed telling his boys to tear the place up, while he personally took Boylan to the brig. The battle of wills began and due to an accidental overdosing of Boylan, Shannon found out about Philbrick. She knew, of course, and broke into the Shannon home to plant the frequency receiver her Commander used to trap Shannon. Elizabeth never fully trusted him or her after that. Maybe her sacrifice would convince the doctor they were the good guys. Her husband came to trust that they were ethical as they worked closely looking for the spy. _

_The Shannon's avoided them during the Harvest Festival party that night which was fine with her. Taylor circulated, making small talk and she grabbed a plate of food looking around for a quiet place to eat. Sitting on the steps of the Command Center high enough to watch the festivities below she ate better than normal fare. Supposing she was on call as the Commander was engrossed with the settlers, watching him circulate eating off a plate he carried from group to group. She figured he earned a night off to be one of the folks. Several women took the opportunity to approach and ask if he's dance with them. He politely declined them all. His voice carried to her as he said his job was to visit as many civilians as possible and not monopolize one special person, and besides his Lieutenant was his mandatory dance partner whenever he found her. Sitting in the shadow, Wash made a mental note of the women. He kept looking around and finally spotted her. Jumping up the steps, "Wash, why aren't you mingling. We only have this party once a year, then back to the grind," he took her empty plate and pulled her up. Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor handing the plate to Reynolds who hadn't left the Shannon girl's side. _

"_It's empty," Mark issued a mock complaint to the Commander._

"_Sorry Reynolds, mistook you for a waiter," he laughed while Wash smiled and soon found herself in the Commander's arms. The song was a lively one and they two-stepped for several minutes until the tempo changed to a slow number. Instead of stopping, the Commander pulled her close and they swayed slowly in a circle. _

"_Four women are glaring at you, Sir," his arm around her waist tightened._

"_I only want you in my arms," he kept his tone very low and spoke into her ear, "how can we unobtrusively leave?"_

_Stopping in her tracks she grabbed her radio and held it to her ear. Nodding for him to follow she marched away not looking back with a long purposeful stride. Marching up the steps into the dark Command Center, she turned and stepped into the Commander who was one step behind her. Pulling her close, his lips and tongue claiming hers. He moved to her neck, "No hickeys," brought him back to her mouth. She undid his jacket and he hers. _

"_My place or yours?" he didn't want to do her in the Command Center, too public._

"_Wanna live dangerously?" he couldn't see her smile, but heard it in her voice._

"_I'm not doing you on the balcony, Wash," he went back to kissing._

_Pushing him back, "If you don't stop, we will find out if that glass is shatter proof."_

"_Where do you have in mind and make it soon," he grabbed her hand and led it to his swollen groin._

_Squeezing his length, "On a blanket on the ground," she took his hand and led him through the Center and out the back way. Their quarters were located just behind the Command Center, his a large house that rarely saw its owner. Wash had a smaller unit for officers. He rushed inside after running his hand over the lock. He returned with a military issue wool blanket. This time he took the lead and hurried them towards the circle of the compound. A grassy area was his destination. It bordered the fields that were empty and silent. Spreading the blanket, he pulled her down with him. The full moon gave them light to see each other faces. Nathaniel cupped her face, pushing her on her back. Lips once again claiming hers while his hand pulled her shirt from the waistband and helped her pull it off. Running a hand over her stomach and up to cup a breast over her bra. He fumbled with the front clasp until it sprang free, releasing her soft mounds instigating a move of his mouth downward. He spent considerable time switching from one to the other. Lifting his head, "Still can't figure which is my favorite," he heard her chuckle and sit up so he could help with the bra._

"_Don't misplace it. I don't want to have to come out early and do a search."_

"_I don't misplace my favorite toys, Wash," he reached for the buckle of her camo fatigues. Unzipping, he slipped his fingers to her moistness, rubbing and feeling her release a warm flood of fluid over his index finger. His pants were straining so she helped him out, literally, stroking his length until he moaned. He grabbed her boots and in a forceful yank to each foot he grabbed the cuff of her pants and they slid off. In the full moonlight he saw she chose a matching black bikini pair of panties. Carefully sliding them down, he laid them on her bra. His T-shirt followed and boots and work pants and underwear. "Wash, this is the first time I ever did this outside," he looked around, "You?"_

"_I have," she pulled him back to her, "not here, waiting for the right man," she led his hand back to her center. _

"_Anyone I know?" he rained kisses over her chest above her breast._

"_No, just before I went into the service, now shut up, you talk too much," he responded by claiming her mouth again as his fingers played in his private playground. He thrust two inside as she cried into his mouth to muffle the sound and came._

_Parting her legs, he rammed home. The moon glowed off his bare shoulders and if a person were to pass by, enough light would illuminate the identity of the man and his activities. Wash played with his arms, locked on each side of her, holding him off her as he ground her into the blanket. He could see her face in the moonlight, "You're beautiful, Alicia."_

_His face was in the shadows, but the light danced across the edge of his shoulders as he thrust. With his telltale grunt she was getting accustomed to, he spilled into her depths and collapsed on her. She ran her hands across his clammy shoulders enjoying the weight. Rolling off, he took her with him until he was on his back and she pressed to his chest. Lifting her head, she memorized his features after lovemaking in the moonlight. "One of your better ideas, Lieutenant," he pulled her in for a kiss._

_She got her wish to go OTG faster than anticipated, the surveyors put in a request for a military escort to outpost nine after Reynolds party got ambushed the week before. Supplies were desperately needed and in spite of glaring at her all through the meeting, Taylor chose her to lead the escort. They'd be leaving the next morning and much preparation was needed to get everything ready. She was scheduled to be gone ten days. _

"_Now, Wash, check in every hundred clicks, also morning and night," he carried her pack as military and civilians milled about. Guards on the tower were doubled, two looking out and two in towards the colony. Taking the pack, she tossed it in the back of the rover and got behind the wheel and they shared a last private exchange with their eyes. "Move out," Taylor roared and the gate lifted and the convoy of three rhino's and one rover left._

"_Report, Lieutenant," Taylor was waiting by the gate along with Jim Shannon when her group returned home. He didn't waste time with niceties, still pissed a spy was roaming the streets and Shannon hadn't been able to uncover their identity or whereabouts._

"_No problems, Sir," she fell into step as the Commander made for the Command Center, "survey was completed ahead of schedule," looking sideways at him, "What happened to you?"_

"_Hmmmmm, run-in with Mira a few days ago," he grinned, "We spent the night together by a cozy fire complete with slashers."_

"_She played rough, let me see your wrist," she held out her hand and he obligingly allowed her to examine his wrist. He had mentioned he injured his wrist while talking on the radio, just not how he got it, "Why didn't you let the doctor spray it?" he could be so obtuse at times, "you're lucky it didn't get infected."_

"_Ahhh, Wash, this little scratch, you worry too much," he looked her over, "you look good," she picked up on his double innuendo and released his wrist. Shannon followed listening to them talk, but must have figured being new to the colony that was their normal conversation. Lovemaking after almost two weeks apart was special. Like the night before she left, he held her close all night after wearing each other out._

"_I tried to make you jealous with my spending the night with Mira comment. Why didn't you bite?" he stoked her smooth back as her head rested on his chest and she listened to the steady thump of his heart._

"_Would a tipped Shannon off. Besides if you wanted Mira, she'd be here instead of me."_

"_The only thing I admire about her is her fighting skills. I researched her in the eye after the Sixers left and she's a commander of the Sub-Sahara League. Maybe even fought against her in some of our campaigns," he rolled her over and settled on top, lips searching and finding hers again in a passionate lip lock, tongues searching, "missed you. Don't go for that long again. That's an order, Lieutenant," they suspended talking for several minutes. He broke off from softly chewing on her lower lip, "You're the only woman I want. I can't lose you, Wash."_

"_I don't know if you noticed, soldier boy, I've waited a long time for you to figure it out," she rolled him off her a straddled his waist, feeling his renewed interest pushing against her._

"_Glad you did," he positioned her hips and lowered her once again onto his organ._

_Then came the night before the eleventh. It was a hectic day, either the Commander or herself was instructing something. They barely had time to acknowledge each other all day and time spent together was in a room full of people. She was conscious all day of his peripheral attention to her and she him. Reynolds showed up carrying two plates, "It was noticed in the market, you two haven't eaten since this morning. Mrs. Tate put these plates together for you guys," he stood inside the door, not sure if he was doing the right thing or overstepping protocol by forcing his superiors to eat._

"_Thanks, Reynolds," put them on my desk, he went back to looking at the screens with Washington and Guzman, who was just leaving._

"_Wash, come eat," Taylor's order rang across the room. With a sigh she put her plexi down and joined him, "you know I'm hoping for a normal pilgrimage. I need you here. Outside me, there's nobody I trust with the colonist," he shoved another mouthful in shutting up long enough to chew, "you're quiet, everything alright?" he lowered his voice although they were alone didn't want anyone overhearing their private conversation._

"_Getting tired, Sir," she took a small bite not really hungry, but needed food to appease her partner who was watching her closely._

"_Let's call it a night. We've gone over everything at least three times. We're as ready as we're going to get."_

_She nodded. Taking their plates to the market, they walked off together. He followed her into her quarters and shut the door, not caring who may have spotted them. Not tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

Wash woke to a faint pink and grey in the morning sky. Sitting up she looked over at Lucas. He was still sleeping so she slipped out and down the steps he built into the tree trunk. If he were going to recover, he needed protein not fruit broth. She found a game trail and followed it towards a creek, hoping to find a Gallasaurus, the closest thing to chicken in this time zone. Moving to a shallow bluff overlooking the creek she crept to the edge. Something was moving below. Parting the grass, it was no Gallasaurus, but had its back turned so unsheathing her knife, she jumped, boots landing squarely on the back of none other than Mira. She owed her for the last time they met. Knocking Mira's wind out of her, Wash rolled into a fighting crouch as Mira rolled, struggling for breath, trying to draw her pistol. Wash kicked it out of her hand and Mira found she was dealing with a person and not a Carno. "Washington, you're alive," she attacked and struck high. Wash went low and slashed Mira across her ribs as they spun for another round. Not wasting energy on words, Washington knew they were an even match or Mira might even be a little better than her, but after the humiliation they put her through when she was forced to surrender, made her mental state deadly and Mira's eyes acknowledged the pure feral revenge in her opponents expression.

They came together again and knife blades sparked as they also exchanged brutal punches, Mira to Wash's face while Wash got a good one in her opponent's solar plexus. They backed off again and circled, each looking for an opening to strike a disabling blow. Mira tried talking again, "Look, Washington, I don't want to kill you. I just came looking for Lucas." She threw her right arm out as the other woman lunged. To her admiration and surprise, in the blink of an eye, Washington with a lithe step to the outside used her left forearm to block at the elbow, throwing Mira off balance and she spun into her side, knife plunging in just under the ribcage.

Mira had a brief thought that Washington was dead and she was fighting her ghoul, but phantoms didn't bleed and the smashing blow she got to Washington's mouth was bleeding. Once again they circled, Washington's blade dripping blood while Mira had yet to count coup to defend her honor. 'So it was too the death' Mira thought as she settled down to finish the job. So far her opponent hadn't used the same maneuver twice, what dance step was next. Not waiting for Washington to strike, she moved, keeping her blade down to protect her stab wound, a move Washington was hoping for and struck fast. Wash went at her head-on and smashed Mira's nose with the heel of her boot as she jumped over Mira's knife, causing a cry to escape Mira' throat and blood to spurt non-stop. Not waiting for Mira to recover, Washington's feet landed and she struck again with a sideswipe to Mira's right knee, as Mira brought her knife and slashed Wash's right thigh as she twisted into the rival knife. It was a fairly deep slice and Wash paused looking for another weakness in Mira to exploit while letting her body adjust to the new wound. Mira was now limping from a sprained knee, "Why don't you just shoot me?"

"More satisfying this way," finally breaking her silence as she made an inside move, but Mira's knife switched hands leaving Wash's left side exposed. They exchanged slices, Wash's sliced Mira's right side over the puncture and if possible the dark skinned woman paled and exhaled a hiss. Wash received a slice across her knife hand almost causing her to drop the blade. Before backing up, Wash switched hands and sliced high, slicing across Mira's raised tattoo and stepped out of range. She glanced at her hand, needed stitches. Mira took that split second to give a killing blow. Washington jumped back and drew.

Mira came to; arms stretched out and bound to a familiar pole. Washington was sitting wrapping her sliced thigh with strips she made from her lightweight charcoal jacket. Mira looked down and strips were bound around her side. She looked up from examining her wounds to find Washington finished and was calmly looking at her. The woman usually showed emotion and passion, but this was a new cold version Mira had never seen before. "That was impressive, Washington. I'll be sure and learn that trick. What now?"

"Now you answer some questions or," Wash pulled her knife, "I carve some more."

"Trained by Taylor. I studied his methods before coming here. He was known for brutality when interrogating. Sap gloves are his weapon of choice. Your speed with a gun wasn't on the reports." When Mira lunged the split second Wash looked at her hand, she drew and fired a low stun blast a foot from Mira, throwing her back and out.

"Now you talk. You said you're looking for Lucas. Why?" Wash's façade was of a person with nothing more important than to sit all day, but in truth was starving and the pain was making her lightheaded.

"We left the colony the night Malcolm sabotaged the portal and made it inoperable. I found evidence that there may be another rift and my people and Hooper's went to check it out. We found things we don't understand and I was sent back to find Lucas. The last anyone heard from him, he was breaking up, but heading towards the portal. He didn't answer his radio after that short communication and we had no idea what happened to him so Hooper and I made the decision to leave. Boylan called Taylor right after we left on an open channel imploring him to return home. I was told you got killed the night before the portal went down. How'd you come to be here?" she was curious how when Hooper told her, Lucas shot the Lieutenant and they left her lying on the concrete slab dead, and now was very much alive.

"Lucas never took shooting lessons," Washington stood and pulled Mira to her feet. The action painful to both women, but neither gave the other satisfaction of displaying weakness. "You know where Lucas lives?"

"Yes"

"So do I, now walk," Wash stayed back out of range of the pole. As Mira led the way, Wash formulated a plan. If what Mira said was true, the colony was only a couple hours away and with the morning still new, they could be there by noon. Within ten minutes they were under Lucas' makeshift home. Taking additional vine used to truss Mira up, Washington threw a loop around Mira's head and caught her around the neck in a rough, choking move. While Mira was caught off guard, Wash dragged her to a tree and tied the vine, forcing Mira to stand arms out and head pinned against the rough bark. What she didn't tell Washington, a few of her people was picking a few items from their last tree house and were to pick her up at Lucas' hangout.

She watched Washington climb into the branches and disappear. Shortly Lucas appeared, with his hands bound and slowly with great difficulty descended the trunk, fingers clawing onto the steps he made. Halfway down he stopped and leaned his forehead against the tree, breathing heavily. Washington let him rest for a moment, "Keep moving."

"Make me," he wasn't sure he could get down without help.

Washington, one step ahead of him, looked at the distance to the ground and with a swift kick knocked him off the steps and watched him plunge deadweight to the foliage below landing on a bed of thick ferns to the side of the beaten path leading up to the tree. Wash continued carefully minding the gash Mira bestowed across her thigh. Her left foot found dirt first and before the second was off the step, Lucas kicked out catching her calf and the muscle spasm forced a growl of rage from her throat. Her weakened slashed limb started bleeding through the makeshift bandage as she was forced to put all her weight on it. With a push backwards off the trunk, Wash landed a couple feet from a grinning Lucas as he struggled to his feet, arms bound in front. Pulling her pistol, "Your heads as hard as your father's and you still have his eyes." Her taunt worked and once again Lucas with a cry of anger charged, unheeding the weapon pointed at him. Wash shot a bullet at almost point blank range into his leg dropping him like a rock. He lay writhing in the ferns, clutching his injured thigh and glaring up at her.

"Should let you bleed to death, but I don't want to deprive your father of executing you," she fished the remnant of her lightweight jacket from her pocket and tossed it to him, "fix yourself."

"Bitch," Lucas struggled to wrap the strip around his thigh. It was a flesh wound, but still hurt like hell.

Mira kept looking around as much as her eyes could. Her people should be here anytime and Washington would pay dearly for putting her in this humiliating position.

It was a sorry looking bunch that wound down trails and over hills in the direction of Terra Nova. Mira and Lucas were tied to the same pole, walking side by side where possible and sometimes Mira would take the lead and pull Lucas along when the trail narrowed. Washington told Mira to walk towards the colony and like before stayed several feet back. Mira was sure her people were on their trail, but with the vehicles would stick to the roads. The stops were coming more frequent as Lucas' weakened state made him stumble and fall, dragging Mira to the turf many times.

Lucas remembered a kinder Washington when they were in Somalia. That person would never have treated an enemy this way. As he stumbled along, he kept his mind active remembering the past when she would help his mother by providing personal escort whenever she went shopping in the village. Several times he accompanied them and the women would laugh over everything and nothing. His mom made it her mission to make Washington laugh. His father once joined them and caught his lieutenant laughing. He would never forget it. His father just stood staring until his mother noticed. Later that night, his mom at the dinner table asked why he was looking so enamored with Wash. He replied she laughed so rarely he forgot how nice it sounded. He went on to say war and combat didn't make for a joyous occasion most of the time.

* * *

Taylor paced in front of the screen. A topographical map displaying the area twenty clicks in all directions, with the colony in the center had been up for hours. Only yesterday, Hunter gave him hope. He immediately sent scouts, but was vague as to what they were looking for. The next morning they went out again, four vehicles split in four directions driven by Guzman, Shannon, Dunham and Reynolds. The colony was abuzz with speculation, but no information could be bought or bribed. Jim didn't get permission to tell his wife so asked her not to press.

Taylor working on no sleep, wanted to lead the search, but where would she be? "Sixers," the tower guard shouted causing mass chaos as civilians ran for safety and passed soldiers sprinting to the gate. Taylor marched to the balcony and saw two rhino's with a white flag draped out of the window of the lead vehicle which drove cautiously to the gate and stopped. Taylor strode to the closed gate as a cautious Carter emerged and walked to oppose him. Each man sized the other up through the iron poles. The Commander held his peace, cold glacier eyes daring Carter to speak.

"Was wonderin, Taylor, if you've seen Mira?"

Taylor's facial expression never twitched, nor did he respond.

"Look, Taylor. If you have Mira in your brig, we'll find out and it won't go good for your little home here," Carter spat out his threat.

"Take aim," the Commander roared and his nearest troops each picked a target. In fact, three to one, soldiers over Sixers.

Carter looked around, "We came with Mira to fetch Lucas, but they weren't at the meeting place. There was blood all over, so someone was injured. We followed their tracks until we were sure they were headed in this direction."

"Why would they come here?"

"If someone needed a doctor, you have the only one around."

"You willingly giving yourselves up?" Taylor didn't want to tip his hand as to what he didn't know about Mira.

"If we go back to the badlands empty handed, Hooper will bring his army back. It's either us or him, Taylor."

"We're not letting you leave alive. Look around. I order 'fire' and you die. Four less enemies sounds good to me. If you want to live, Carter, surrender. What'd you think I was going to do to you?" Taylor was tired of the game. Carter didn't have what he wanted. The spotters saw inside the rigs enough to know only four people were present and hollered out only four.

"We'll be on our way, Commander. We don't want to cause trouble, just looking for Mira," Carter took a step back.

"You don't understand, Carter, we're at war. Either you step down or I kill all of you, and Carter, I don't care which way it goes. It's your life, not mine."

Dejectedly Carter realized he screwed up, either surrender or die, and Mira wouldn't like either option. Motioning his men to step out, he ordered them to disarm while Taylor ordered the gate opened. Soon all four were in the brig and Taylor back to pacing in the Command Center. Carter would have tried to bargain his freedom for Wash if he knew anything. On impulse, he went downstairs to the brig. His guards stiffened and were ignored.

"Carter, what happened to Washington?"

Carter looked surprised and then frowned, "Washington? Heard she got killed by Lucas. We were coming back from the badlands and not in the colony when it happened. Mira thought it was a stupid way to die."

Without another word, Nathaniel went back upstairs. It was worth a try. Hunter had him believing in miracles or wishing for one.

Sergeant Branson entered, "Vehicles have been stripped, Sir. Nothing unusual to report," he handed the plexi to his Commander to sign off on. Taylor signed, his mind already on his next plan. The teams were quiet on the radio. They left at first light with instructions to check in every hour. The checks came in on schedule with nothing to report.

"Skye, this is Commander Taylor," he waited for her to answer.

"Commander," she was helping in the clinic.

"Can you take me to Lucas' hideout?"

"Sure it's near the last Sixer location."

"Meet me at the gate in ten, Skye," he went to the munitions locker and pulled out a rifle and couple grenades, the latter of which he fastened to his belt. Grabbing his kaki daypack he radioed the four scout teams and told them where he and Skye were headed and to make a parameter grid from the colony to the Sixers lair.

* * *

Lucas was struggling to stand and Mira found she was unable to support his weight and let him slump to the ground, this time in sight of the fence, "I can't carry him like this, Washington," the miles over hills and creeks exceeded even her super training.

Wash looked at the fence, hoping it wasn't a trap once more and cut Mira loose, then Lucas, "Help him up. Mira, and Mira," she waited until she had the other woman's undivided attention, "Screw me over and you die first," she pulled her pistol, making it very handy emphasizing her statement.

With Lucas' arm over her shoulder, the two slowly made their way, first to the fence then along the perimeter. Nobody paid any mind to the approaching trio as repair teams were OTG. Washington mentally reprimanded the tower guards for their inattentiveness and was almost underneath the first tower when a shout was issued of intruders, causing a commotion and expletives as they recognized their missing leader. "Raise the gate," was shouted and a stampede of boots ran through the opening, weapons at the ready as Mira and Lucas stopped just outside the opening.

"Take them to the clinic," Washington ordered as Mira relinquished her hold on Lucas and he was supported by two soldiers, one on each side. Mira batted the offered arm away and wearily followed. Washington was mobbed by a rushing crowd of soldiers and civilians, all talking and asking questions. After days alone or in minimal company, the noise and crushing force of everyone trying to touch her forced her to stop and put a hand up, "I'll tell my story after I've been checked out," they noticed the hand held aloft was wrapped in a bloody rag and parted allowing her passage. She noticed Corporal Reilly issued orders to shut the gate and get back to work as she escorted her to the clinic.

Dr. Shannon rushed out and enveloped her in a tight hug, "So you're the mystery Taylor is keeping hidden," at the raised eyebrow of the Lieutenant, "I don't know the details. You'll have to ask Jim or the Commander," she whisked Wash inside while Reilly provided security at the door, keeping all at bay.

Washington issued orders for Mira and Lucas to be placed in the brig immediately after treatment. For once the doctor didn't protest, but personally cleaned and tended Wash's wounds and ran a scanner over her head, "Slight bruising. How'd you get off so lucky? The Commander said you took a point blank shot to the head."

"Lucas is a crappy shot. When he gets angry, he pulls. I gambled it would happen again and knew what to say to piss him off," looking around, "I'm not staying here," she stood on unstable legs as the doctor caught her arm, "I need food and a shower."

Reilly was still waiting so Wash asked, "Who's in charge?" she noticed the Commander and Shannon were conspicuously absent. Maddy Shannon came running up at that moment followed by Malcolm.

"We just heard," Maddy gushed and grabbed her arm while Malcolm stopped behind with a goofy grin that was infectious.

"Look, everyone will get a chance to hear what happened. Give me time," they let the officers past and watched like everyone else as they made their way to Washington's quarters.

"I feel like I'm on display," Wash grumbled while Reilly took over the role of issuing statements of Wash will tell her story later, "Where's the Commander?"

"He and Skye took a walk. Oh shit, I forgot to call him. He's going to kill me," Reilly grabbed her radio, "Reilly to Taylor," she watched the corners of Washington's mouth curve upward.

"Taylor," Wash felt a thrill of excitement course through her heart at his voice.

"Uh, Sir. I don't know what you and Skye went OTG to do, but we have more visitors," she couldn't stop smiling.

"Shit, who this time?"

Wash grabbed the radio, "Mira and Lucas are visiting."

A long pause, "Welcome back, Wash."

"Good to be home, Sir," not much to say with everyone listening in on the open frequency.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. Where'll you be?"

"I need to clean up. My quarters if I still have any," she was now standing on her step.

"Didn't touch a thing, Lieutenant," his voice failed to contain his excitement and his grin loudly expressed over the waves, "Wait for me there," he broke connection as Jim Shannon careened to a halt in the trail and with a wide smile motioned for them to get in.

A jubilant four vehicle convoy formed up and dashed through the gate scattering observers and there were plenty as it was noised abroad of the returning second rallying hundreds of colonist and most of the military. Reilly was waiting, "She's still at her place, Sir. I took her food and she ate like it was the first meal in days," she watched Taylor push through the throng and disappear. Jim grabbed his wife and kids in a family hug, all laughing and talking at once. Reilly watched amused that they seemed to understand each other.

Nathaniel stopped in the bedroom door after rudely pushing his way through well-wishers all expressing how happy the Lieutenant was home. The only one that pierced his single thought to find his mate came from Thomas Boylan. "You take good care of her, Commander. She gave a lot for this colony," stopped him in his tracks and he turned to the bartender.

"That's my intent, Boylan. I plan on taking care of her for the rest of my life," he hurried on. Running his palm over her lock also keyed to his print, the lock clicked and he crossed the threshold, locking up behind him. The sound of her hair dryer led his feet through the bedroom to the bathroom where he found her wrapped in a towel. Standing in the doorway he watched her hair flipped down over her face. She flipped her head back and the long black strands floated in air and settled over her bare shoulders. Shutting the noisemaker off, she brushed the strands in a perfect flow over her shoulders. He didn't move or speak as she applied makeup, knowing he was looking. She wanted to look her best in spite the fading bruise, minimized with a foundation cream that also helped hide the bruise on her smashed lip. Turning to him she glided like an angel in his eyes until standing close enough for him to smell her soap residue, a local flower long extinct in the future.

The last image of her flashed to the forefront and he started to shake, unbidden tears running in the creases along his nose. Reaching with fingers, Alicia wiped them away. "I mourned you, Wash, just like Ayani," his hands reached and found her waist, but kept the space she set, "I can't let you be put in danger again. Please don't ask me."

Closing the gap, "Now's not the time for that talk," she led him to her bed, desire at having him so close resurfacing with the strongest wave of love she ever felt for him. She knew he was trying to protect her in the only way he knew how, now two weeks later she became his pillar of strength as he put aside his usual male dominance. Stripping his clothes and with a quirk of his lips he pulled the towel off.

"It's getting dark," Wash watched the sun casting an evening shadow. For five hours they made love, slept and talked.

"Hungry again?" he didn't want to move, especially since discovering all her cuts and bruises and knowing walking would be difficult for several days, "tell you what. I'll go get food, you stay in bed," his kisses rained over her face landing eventually on her lips.

"Why don't you bring some clothes also."

"Or, I could pick you up and carry you to my place," his open smile told her he was half assed serious.

"In nothing but a sheet? That's not setting a good example for the young people," her fingers once again stroked his beard.

Placing a kiss to her palm, "We'll stay here and work out the details, but never again am I letting you sleep alone so one of us has to move, and I do have the larger place," he reluctantly rose searching for his clothes. She was asleep by the time he pulled his boots on. Pulling the covers up and lightly kissing her temple he slipped out, determined to return ASAP.

* * *

"GO AWAY," Zoe Shannon phonetically sounded the words. Looking up at older sister, Maddy, "Why doesn't Lieutenant Washington want to see anyone?" her tone utterly confused.

"Well," Maddy started and stopped trying to find the right words Zoe would understand, "Lieutenant Washington was injured and needs rest and with everyone wanting to welcome her back she wouldn't get better," she hoped Zoe would drop it. They wandered close to the officer's housing on their way to explore a park in another sector and Maddy pointed to Washington's house and mentioned who lived there and of course Zoe wanted to know what the writing on the door said so Maddy, who had been told by Mark was curious herself of the talk buzzing around the colony. Scrawled in bold capital letters was the now famous statement used as a joke when greeting.

"What does the other words say?" Zoe tried to make them out, but couldn't.

Maddy looked carefully, "it's Commander Taylor's signature."

"I would like to see her. Do you think she'd be mad if we knocked," Zoe started up the walk.

Grabbing her sister, "She might not be, but the Commander would. Come on Zoe, it's rude to not respect a direct request for privacy," holding Zoe's hand she firmly walked away. Not far they ran into their father headed in the direction of the forbidden quarters.

"Hey, what you two up to?" he scooped Zoe up and kissed her cheek and sat her back down.

"We went to the J sector park and Zoe played on the playground equipment while I studied," she glanced back at the Lieutenant's home, "we saw the sign," and watched her father color and grin.

"Yeah, well it's been three days so I was going to bang on the door and see if I got shot. They can't hole up forever and Ta… Commander Taylor needs to make some decisions. None of his officers are brave enough to face him, so I was elected."

"Elected?" Maddy wasn't buying his explanation in its entirety.

"Your mom and I stopped by the night Wash got home and she was sleeping. Mom got to go into her bedroom and examine her, but I had to stay in the living room with an irate Commander who obviously didn't want anyone near her. He's being overly possessive if you ask me. It's not like he cared that much before the eleventh," he finally stopped his rant long enough for Maddy to get a word in.

"He was very upset when he thought she got killed. They are a lot closer than they let on, I'm sure of it. Why else would they stay secluded," not a question, just an observation and quiet conversations she'd heard all over the colony and between her parents.

"I'll see you girls later," not wanting to take the conversation further he kept going towards the inhospitable door.

Taylor answered, "Shit," was all he uttered and turned and walked in socked feet back to the living room leaving Shannon to invite himself inside and shut the door. By the time he got to the room where Wash was laying on her couch, he witnessed the Commander handing a large denominator coin to a smiling Washington. She was reclining on pillows and he watched the Commander scoop her feet up and plant himself at the other end. "We had a hundred terra bet on who would be stupid enough to invade our peace. She chose you and I Reilly. Should have known one of my officers was better trained than you. Well park it now that you're inside."

Ignoring Taylor's tirade, Shannon went over and hugged his friend with a huge grin, "Now I can believe the rumors of your demise being exaggerated," he backed off at the Commander's threatening growl.

"Hands off, Shannon. This one's mine. Go maul your own."

Sitting in a chair facing them he noticed Taylor was massaging her lower legs almost absentmindedly under a blanket, "Well Commander, since we last saw you, the colony is functioning normally and the Sixers and Lucas are still rotting in the brig. Lucas is wondering why you haven't come to see him."

"Got a better offer right here."

"You two are the talk of the colony, but you know that," Jim wanted them to be aware of the situation they created. So far Wash was content letting them men talk as she played with the coin, and Nathaniel's hands rubbing her sore calf like he'd done several times a day since they got back together was heaven.

"For eight years we put the colony first. We're taking a break and focusing on us and what we want for a few days. The colony can just cool its heels and wait," he actually wanted Shannon to leave so he could get back to discussing married life and the changes they'd have to make.

Shannon looked at the floor and finally back at them, "What kind of example are you two setting for the kids?"

Taylor grinned, "As in more than your oldest daughter?"

"I don't want her getting any ideas and frankly you're not helping my cause," it came out whinier than he liked so he changed the subject, "what's the plan for the Sixers and Lucas?"

Sensing the interrogation was on hold, if not over, Taylor was more than happy to change topics, "I figured to let them cool their heels for a week or so. I ordered no interrogations. How's their injuries?" he'd been apprised by Guzman, but figured the doctor might impart with more details to her husband.

Mira's recovering very fast and Lucas is doing better on medicines for his three gunshots," he saw the Commander raise his eyebrows in surprise and glance at Wash.

Finally Wash broke her silence, "I shot him in the leg after he gave me this," she raised her leg showing off a black and blue bruise covering half her calf. She was covered with a blanket and obviously had a tank top on, but Jim wondered if she had any bottoms on. If she did, they must be shorts, he hoped. Taylor caught her leg and looked closely at the mark, his lips pressed together. He carefully put it back on his thigh and covered her feet with the cover. Picking up his plexi on the end table, he flicked it to life and handed it to Shannon, "I've been working. Mostly while Wash is asleep, but she's helped with the major part. After her Chulla Chaum advise, I know better than to not consult her," he smiled over to Wash who had her eyes closed, "tired again?"

"Pain meds kicking in. If you two are going to talk, I'm going back to bed," she struggled to stand causing Jim to jump up to assist only to be threatened by Taylor.

"Touch her and I'll deck you," he pushed Shannon aside and scooped her into his strong arms keeping the blanket around her lower half. Shannon saw her arms circle the Commander's neck and she placed a kiss on his cheek before they vanished.

"Is Wash okay?" Jim was ready to call Elizabeth, "Has Elizabeth been by since the night we imposed?"

"No, she left antibiotics and pain meds and told Wash not to walk on that slashed leg for several days to let the muscle knit together. I've encouraged her to stay off her feet."

"You and her are more than friends aren't you?" Jim looked the Commander directly in the eyes.

"Well you did interrupt wedding plans, so yes," he didn't smile and his usual aggressive demeanor was present, daring the sheriff to protest.

"Uhh, great," Shannon thrust his hand out and pumped the Commanders, "this isn't a secret is it?"

"We decided on a private ceremony and public party in the market and below the Command Center," he snagged the plexi again Shannon discarded in his haste to get to Wash, "take this to Guzman and Reilly. Here are thoughts of what we might expect from the enemy. We don't have much time. When the Sixers fail to return they'll figure something went wrong and return in force. I was calling a meeting in the morning of all senior staff to discuss the situation. Wash is free to rest and plan our wedding. No duties for her. I hope she pulls it together by tomorrow afternoon. I want us married by then."

"Aren't you supposed to spend the night away from the bride? I could send Elizabeth or someone to spend the night with her," his arm was grabbed in a vice grip and he escorted to the door.

"You're pushing your luck that I won't invite you," with a shove that caused Shannon to stumble and catch himself, he looked back and read the sign for the umpteenth time. This time he laughed.

When Wash woke from her nap the sun was setting. Feeling stronger she struggled out of bed noticing his side was empty, the first since they got back together. Curious, she slipped into a soft pair of pants after Shannon barged in while she had panties and a tank on. The house was empty and she was getting hungry so started fixing supper for both of them. Wherever he slipped off to, she knew he'd be back. As she worked she thought of the change in him.

_Three days and she couldn't get rid of him. He did all the cooking and cleaning, admonishing her to rest. The best part was the talking and lovemaking. This new element to their long platonic relationship revealed he wanted her since before coming through the portal. The second night after a long sex session, he abruptly rolled on top of her, pinning her with his body. _

"_I'm not letting you out in public again without wearing my ring," punctuated each word with a kiss._

"_Engagement?"_

"_No, marry me," he stopped and looked into her ebony eyes, hers surprised and his hopeful._

"_Now?"_

_He started smiling, "Yes, as soon as you can handle the strain on your leg. A few days from now. In the meantime, I'm keeping you to myself. You did disregard my last order to you," he waited to see if she'd remember._

"_You issued so many and I did get a stun bolt to the head from your son, refresh me," she was getting into his game and smiled back._

"_The one where I said I take it out of your pay if you let anything happen to the colony," he leaned down for a long kiss._

"_And my punishment is to marry you?" her playful tone told him she didn't hold his words against him._

"_Alicia, marry me," he resorted to pleading._

"_Will that get me off the hook for the damages?"_

"_You'll spend the rest of my life working the damages off."_

"_On my back?"_

"_Of course," they were grinning at each other._

"_Yes."_

_It took him a moment to process her one word. Game over, he won. Suddenly he was ready for another round and his revival pressed against her as his tongue probed her mouth. _

The shutting door brought her back to the present. Nathaniel entered with another bag, "You're not supposed to be up, but it smells good," he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the side of her neck as she stirred the contents of the frying pan, "I brought a few more things over for you to decide what I'm wearing. It is tomorrow right?"

"We have a meeting with Chris in the morning and I put a general notice to throw a party together Friday night. Day after tomorrow is the best I can do. What are we doing for rings or will there not be any?"

He took the pan off the stove and motioned for her to sit. Grabbing plates he divided the contents and sat hers in front of her and his close. Filling two waters, he replied, "I took a few terras to Boylan while I was out. He has a machine that melts precious metal. He said they'll be ready in the morning for your inspection. I guess I'll have to wash the door," he shoved a large mouthful in and watched her expression.

"What's wrong with the door?" a smaller mouthful for her.

He swallowed and took a drink, "I kind of wrote go away on it."

"That would explain the lack of company. I figured you had something to do with no welcome home parade through here, but thought you sent a note to everyone's plexi's and mini's."

"This was more effective, but I did that also," he liked sitting talking with her and wondered if he'd ever take her for granted again. He hoped not and planned on proving how much he loved her on a daily bases.

* * *

Josh Shannon was waiting for the bartender to return from the Lieutenant's home with the rings the bartender spent most of last evening crafting. He knew Boylan had several enterprises on the side, but when the Commander walked into the bar all talking stopped and eyes followed him. Usually when the Commander paid a visit, their stay was over. This time he was alone and stalked up to Boylan and handed him something. Boylan motioned him to the side where they wouldn't be overheard. They talked quietly for several minutes and with a handshake he left without a word to his off duty troops or anyone else. Josh watched Boylan go upstairs with, "Josh, take care of the customers." Several hours later and still no proprietor, Josh closed and went up the stairs with the night's revenue. Boylan had his monocular he used for assessing traded items strapped to his head leaving both hands free. He was engraving something on what looked like a gold ring. Not wanting to interrupt, Josh stood quietly and watched. Finally Boylan sat the ring down and took his eyepiece off.

"What are you doing?" he let Boylan know he was present.

"This, my boy, is for Commander Taylor's upcoming nuptials on Friday," he motioned for Josh to come over and take a look, "one of my specialties. I have this little machine that melts gold and such. I had one of my contacts get it to me in hopes we'd strike it rich and my jewelry business would take off. Any gold or silver we've found has been put in the colony mint and used for money. Taylor brought me gold terra's to make the first rings crafted in Terra Nova," picking up the larger of the two, he handed it to Josh. The outside was smooth and rounded so the center of the ring was thicker than the edges. On the inside was an inscription and he read out loud, _"Love eternal N. and A. Taylor"_

"The other one says the same thing," he traded rings for Josh to admire the one for Taylor's bride.

"How come these are the first?" Josh knew several weddings had taken place.

"The average terra doesn't have enough gold or silver. It's meteroric iron with copper, silver or gold inlay. A few higher denomination coins are pure silver or gold. Most people don't make enough to get paid in that amount. Silver is a hundred terra and gold a thousand. The Commander and his second are two of the highest paid here. We used to get regular shipments of stock rings and I'd resize them and engrave to make them look distinctive. Wallace keeps them in his lab. The Commander wanted something special for his lady. Nobody has this shape or thickness of ring. It's heavy duty enough to withstand the abuse those two will undoubtedly put them through."

"You invited to the wedding? Mom and Dad are going, but they said it's closed for almost everyone," he held the smaller ring in his palm. The new gold gleamed in the lights.

"I'll be in the Command Center when they exchange vows. Don't know how I managed to be considered worthy to be invited, but the Commander did it personally. Probably thanks for these," he took both rings and set them before him looking at their simple beauty.

The vows were simple and followed military protocol. Both the chaplain and Commander performed many weddings knew the words by heart as did Alicia. She asked Corporal Reilly to be her matron of honor while the Commander asked Guzman to stand with him. The room went silent as Reynolds escorted Lucas Taylor into the room. Skye took an involuntary step closer to her mother. The Commander didn't inform anyone of his instructions outside his bride. Reynolds had a monitor to the ceremony and at a select statement he was to take Lucas to the Command Center so he could see his father was alive and well and very happy. He told Wash he was using the wedding as a stage to unsettle him if she was okay with it. Her reply, "I hope our wedding puts a knife in his heart. Letting me know he stabbed you went a long way towards his third bullet."

Turning with a grin to Lucas, "Son, you just missed my wedding vows," slipping an arm around Alicia's waist he drew her close and kissed her cheek before looking back at his scowling son. Holding up his ring hand, the gold band sparkled as a sunbeam hit it, "Got you a new mother."

Everyone watched with rapt attention the war between father and son.

Lucas' eyes narrowed and he spat between clenched teeth, "You going to kill this one also?"

"Not until I've made love to her for about thirty years," he kept staring; looking for the madness he knew was there.

"You don't have that long old man. They'll come. You think destroying Hope Plaza will stop them. That place was convenient, but only one of several. Won't be long and reinforcements will arrive to back Hooper and they'll crush you," reaching up with a sleeve he brushed away spittle.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Hooper and his army much longer," Taylor bluffed hoping for more information to slip out. He pulled Wash into another long kiss like the one the rattle of approaching chains interrupted moments before. He had told her the plan was to catch Lucas off guard and try and probe him for information. Playing her roll, Wash drew his head closer, losing herself in the kiss while the spectators looked on. If those outside who were waiting for the appearance of the couple wondered what took so long, they figured Lucas being escorted up the steps was responsible for the delay.

"You know, Wash," Nathaniel pulled back, "Lucas is bluffing. He always liked to brag of his accomplishments. All those years alone made him imagine he could best me," back to Lucas, "Well boy, I win again. We know all about your find in the desert," he got the satisfaction of seeing surprise flit across Lucas' face, "we also have resources from the other side. I let you think I wasn't in communication with the future. Today being my wedding day and all, I wish to share that piece of hidden information. Wash brought it through in her backpack. Mira wasn't the only one with working communication to the other side. They didn't tell you everything. By the time Mira came with hers, we had gotten three updated models," he hoped his lie was convincing.

"Where? Where did you hide them?"

Looking at his new wife, she spoke, "I was in charge of communication with the future, Lucas, and you still have your father's beautiful eyes."

Lucas growled and made a threatening step towards her, "Next time, I will kill you. You'll die just like my mother did. Tortured, beaten, raped, and finally I'll spill your guts myself," he was shaking with rage as he yelled his oath, causing everyone in the room to stiffen. Even a tethered crazy man was unpredictable. Only Malcolm took a step back as he was very close.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, "Lucas, your mother like countless other women in history was a casualty of war. She wasn't the first or last to be killed in that manner. You can either rise above the men who killed her or be like them. Your actions told me, you're no better than those animals. We hunted them down and they got no trial or mercy. They didn't get to sit in my jail, fed three meals a day. I personally took revenge and slit the throats of twenty myself, and my people killed over a hundred in one night. Let your mother rest in peace, son. I've rejoined the land of the living. You will stand before me and give account of your crimes against Terra Nova before I order your execution, or, we'll just execute you. New wife and hopefully a new son someday to take your place at my side," he motioned to Reynolds, "get him out of my sight." The room was silent as Lucas was pulled from the room.

The Commander and Wash didn't move, but the wedding celebration was severely dampened. Finally Taylor spoke, "Sorry about that. This seemed like the best time to pick Lucas' brain. Catch him off guard," he smiled looking around the room of somber faces, "this is a wedding, let's go and party, and keep what you heard between us," leading his wife to the balcony to the claps and cheers of the crowd.

Losing themselves in the congratulations of well-wishers who threw together, amidst the devastation, a party that rivaled the Harvest Festival and the Taylor's enjoyed the moment. Whispering in her ear, "I'll make it up to you what Lucas did to your wedding day."

"I knew when I agreed to let him come, how it'd go. You can make ten years of no sex up to me, starting tonight."

His smile grew larger, "Got a good start on that this morning and again when helping you dress and you want a wedding night on top of that?" they were whispering in each other's ears mindful of milling people and children.

A clap to his shoulder drew them apart. Jim Shannon pushed in and dropped a kiss on Wash's cheek, "All these good folks wanting to see how you are, Wash and all you do is whisper sweet nothings in your husband's ear."

"My wedding, I can do what I want," she playfully pushed Shannon away; "let me get back to doing what I want."

Shannon laughed, "I'm sure talking isn't want you really want to be doing," he threw up his hands, laughing as he backed away into an approaching Malcolm, "All yours Malcolm. I wore my welcome out with one sentence. Let's see if you can do better," he left for safer pastures.

Malcolm carefully approached and waited for the two to end their long kiss.

Glancing over, "He's still here, Wash," they turned to a waiting Malcolm.

Looking nervously around, "About what you said earlier, can you really communicate with the future?" he kept his voice low.

Taylor motioned him closer, "No, I was pumping Lucas."

"Oh, too bad. You think what he said was true?"

"Lucas is many things, but a good liar he isn't. He has something up his sleeve."

"You really going to execute him?" Malcolm knew Taylor was tough, but…..

"I'm going to make him think so and he will have to pay for the deaths he caused, but for now I'm not done toying with him," taking his wife's hand, "I need more food."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the Commander stomping up the steps talking non-stop brought the room to order as he burst through the door with his wife aka Lieutenant two steps behind. Grabbing two cups he filled with coffee and handed her one, "I hope we're through. Three days of marriage and you're already trying to domesticate me. No way, woman," looking around the room, "I apologize for being late. This here female," he gestured to a grinning Wash, "insisted I rearrange my house this morning, for the third time since our wedding on Friday."

The room burst out laughing as Washington took a seat at the rear of the room, leaving a wide space between them as he stood in front of his massive desk and set his cup down, "I spent two days of our honeymoon cleaning your pigsty out and you complain when I ask you to pick up the end of something."

"My place was fine and clean. Well except for the enemy trashing it," he shrugged, "I didn't care enough to clean up their mess. Are you done rearranging now?"

"Yes, that's why I had you move the final piece this morning so it wouldn't be waiting for you."

"Can I get back to governing the colony now, with your permission of course?" he didn't want their ongoing tiff to end. He was having fun baiting her and didn't want to settle down to the meeting he scheduled first thing Monday morning.

"Get to work, Taylor," she tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Everyone stopped their chatter to listen to the newlyweds spat and hoped more was forthcoming as both seemed relaxed and in good spirits.

"Yes, Taylor," with a final grin he turned to the room, "Mornin, my week off was a productive one," laughter erupted again while Wash shook her head.

Jim got up and moved to sit beside her. Leaning over, "I've missed you. Can we get together and talk without your husband?"

Smirking sideways, "Trying to get me to two time already?"

He laughed earning a glare from the Commander so shut up.

"Anyone have any ideas how we can get our hands on Mira's communicator with the future?" That focused the group on the present.

"Sir, where is it?" Reynolds asked.

Looking to the back of the room, "Wash, did you see her discard or drop anything when you apprehended her?"

"No Sir, she was traveling light. I did manage to get my stolen pistol back, the one with my name engraved on the handle, that's all."

"It must be with the others then," he remembered her stolen pistol sitting on her table when he burst through her door. He heard snippets of Mira and Lucas being ordered to the brig after treatment, but his semi-shocked brain just wanted his woman. Later he stripped and cleaned it for her, making sure it was in peak condition like she kept her weapons. He didn't realize it, but he was staring at her lost in thought. She held his gaze until he looked away for other ideas.

"If we did get it, who's at the other end?" Jim Shannon voiced his thoughts.

"Probably her people. I know Philbrick came here from South America, so a portal must exist there. They tracked his movements to Brazil where he vanished. I'm wondering if we can get Mira to change sides."

"Why would she do that?" Wash didn't believe for one minute her arch nemesis here would defect.

"We have the ability to kill her or offer her a chance to be reunited with her daughter. Things have changed since we blew Hope Plaza. Maybe she's just looking for an excuse to leave the Phoenix Group. I think we need to have a talk with her and soon. They'll know by now in the badlands something didn't go right and I'd hate to see that army march back here. I sent out ideas for the next encounter. Let's move on." For the next two hours they talked and planned for several different contingencies.

"We need a militia. I want every able bodied man over the age of sixteen trained with weapons. Wash, you're in charge of training. Shannon, go round up every man between sixteen and seventy not in uniform or disabled. Use persuasion with your pistol if necessary or threaten to put them in the brig with Mira. That'll get them moving. I want those men outside in the training yard every afternoon for three hours, one to four until they know one end of a weapon from the other. Have them ready to go by tomorrow."

"Any women, Sir?" his wife wondered why all men.

"Not this round, Wash. I don't mind sending men into battle, but you know firsthand I have trouble committing women," he raised his hand at her, "I don't want no sexes crap from you. We don't have time for the extra training to get a weaker woman up to speed."

Wash held her tongue. She knew female soldiers required additional hands on with physical endurance and never equaled the brute strength of the men, "How about auxiliary to the men. With half the colony maybe fighting and dying, we're going to need medics and warehouse people, extra cooks. Free the men up to fight and train the women for support."

Once again her brilliance at seeing an equable solution amazed him and he nodded, "Good idea as usual. Any hole along those lines that need filling, train a woman between sixteen and fifty, same rules for disability," looking around, "Reilly, you're in charge of that part and also explosive training for the militia, but they'll be back-up to our regulars so one or two classes should be enough."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, and Corporal, you train in the morning from ten to noon starting tomorrow."

She nodded her acquiescence.

"Dismissed. Wash, Shannon, Reilly, wait a minute," they watched the others file out.

"Exempt all department heads and Boylan, unless he wants to join. I need Malcolm where he is and he has essential people. He'll give you a list of exemptions. Any specialized field people are already filling necessary positions and are exempt from training, but I want all younger men and women up to say twenty-five outside. It'll be good for them. Reilly, coordinate the medical training with Dr. Shannon. Wash, help Reilly get the women lined out to aptitudes. Have them fill out a questionnaire today and get it back so we know rough numbers in each category. If I missed anything, I'll let you know," he nodded his dismissal.

"I'll send out the notices and questionnaire, Reilly," Washington offered.

"Good, I'll work on my training schedule."

They walked towards the door with Jim following, but the Commander grabbed her arm, "You're not done, Lieutenant."

Jim grinned, "Wash, break away for lunch. Elizabeth wanted to talk to you, but you weren't hurt bad enough for her to pull rank on the Commander here."

Wash didn't know the doctor all that well and couldn't imagine what she'd want to speak with her for, "I'm going to be tied up here all day. Have her stop by when she gets a minute. Tell her I feel fine."

He looked at the Commander still holding his wife's arm, "Will do," and left with Reilly.

She felt the gentle tug and followed it until she was being held. Slipping her arms around his waist, her forehead bumped against his. "I'm having trouble letting you out of my sight, but you know that. I thought I could do it, but I can't," he settled his lips against hers. Enjoying their new relationship, Wash responded willingly.

"I need to get to work. My boss is a hard ass," she pecked him one last time.

Grinning, "That's not what's hard," he positioned her hand over him.

"You can't go a few hours without saluting. What'd you do all those years?" her hand gripped and he stiffened more.

"You don't want to know," he looked down at his obvious problem.

"I do, in graphic detail."

"I need this to go away. It's your fault, fix it," he reached for his zipper.

"Not here you moron," his dancing eyes told her he was bluffing. Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and whisked him out the back and down the stairs.

Nobody in sight, his hand grabbed her ass, "I've wanted to do that for years. You are hot in those pants and black leather jacket," he saw her destination, his, now their home. Swiping her hand across the lock he turned the handle shedding his gun belt and dropping it on the floor just inside the door. "Seems like we were just here doing this," he commented as her fingers pulled the zipper down while he managed the belt and button.

"About four hours ago. Tell me, Sir, is this one of your fantasies, me in full uniform on my knees before you," she knelt and pulled his rigid staff from his briefs."

"Every imaginable position in that uniform has been dreamt about, ahhh," he shut up as she inserted him as far as she could, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she backed out. He leaned against the front door and looked down breathing heavily. She used tongue and lips, never stopping or repeating the same maneuver twice in a row. "I can't hold out." Her answer a hard suck that sent him over the edge into her mouth. Licking every drop, Alicia replaced the semi-flaccid organ back in its briefs while her husband still had his mouth open, breaths irregular as his zipper was pulled up, button fastened, and belt buckled.

Picking up his holster, "Want me to carry this?"

He hadn't moved and still had that dazed look to his face, "What about you?"

"You owe me, and if I have to wait all day, the interest will be steep, but I really need to work and so do you," she slipped the belt around his waist and buckled it with practiced hands and had him looking like he did when they left for work that morning.

"You expect me to work after that. I'm going to spend the rest of the day with your violation of my person front and center of my thoughts," he let her take him by the hand and lead him back to the Command Center, up the back way.

"You can think of my reward."

"I will. Anything else I need to be thinking about?" he slid into his chair.

Picking up a plexi, she handed it to him. He looked at the subject, Mira, "This is boring. I wanna go home now."

"Tell you what, when this is over, you can take me for a real honeymoon for a long time," she took a gulp of cold coffee from his cup and rinsed her mouth. With a quick kiss to his lips she moved to her desk knowing his eyes were following her every move.

* * *

"I tell you Malcolm, I just came from a meeting and I've been requested to round up people for a militia." They'd been arguing for several minutes and Malcolm figured Shannon was playing a practical joke on him. Their communicator radio's beeped simultaneously. "I told you, Wash must have had to do some hand holding on the Commander or this would have beat me to you."

"I doubt that's what she was holding," Malcolm smirked.

"Oh come on, they're hard at work and have been all morning. I'll say one thing for Taylor's work ethics and morals. He sets a good example for the young to follow."

"Last week was a great example," Malcolm was openly laughing now.

"You see how fast he married her. Give the man a break, he thought she was dead."

"He may have strict rules of conduct for the youth, but he was seen entering Washington's quarters late at night before the eleventh and they didn't turn the lights on."

"Who saw that?"

"McKormic was returning home from a late night at the office and cut through the officer's quarters like he did every night. Told me he came to work the next morning early and the Commander was seen leaving just before light."

"At least he didn't post his activities for gossip," Jim looked at the message again hoping to drop the subject.

"I came to invite you both to lunch," Elizabeth Shannon entered the Command Center to find both Taylor's engrossed in plexi's. Whereas the Commander was reading, Wash's fingers flew over hers.

Looking up to the silhouette in the door, Wash motioned her inside, "The morning's gone fast and I could eat," looking at her husband, "let's eat," she stood shutting her pad down.

"Thought you ate?" he threw his pad on the desk and stood with a straight face.

"That was a small snack a couple hours ago. You haven't eaten since breakfast and that wasn't much. She was sure her cheeks were red and tried to cover with the doctor, "I haven't been out to go shopping, which I plan on doing this afternoon," not waiting for either she left.

"Catching up," Elizabeth was glad to find time to speak one on one with her husband's friend, "I haven't gotten a chance to tell you how relieved we are that you didn't get killed," she noticed the Commander reached out and grasped his wife's hand keeping her close to him.

"I think everyone is making way too much fuss over nothing," the smells from the market were making her mouth water.

"Well it was my family you did it for, so thank you," she smiled as Jim joined them.

"After much wrangling, I got Malcolm's list of exemptions."

"Four kabobs," Taylor threw a terra down.

Elizabeth picked it up, "I said my treat, Commander," and handed it back to him.

He made a face and pocketed the coin as the vendor greeted them, "these fish came in this morning, Commander, Mrs. Taylor," she smiled at his title for her.

Finding seating at noon was no easy task so the Commander suggested they take the plates to the Command Center. Pulling chairs around his desk and pushing plexi's to the unused end, they finally got to talk and eat. Wash discovered Elizabeth had forgiven Taylor for his role in framing her husband as the two seemed friendly towards each other. Once again she felt left out of an important part of his life.

"You're quiet," her husband noticed she hadn't joined in the conversation.

"I have a feeling I might supposed to be dead," her statement brought shock around the table.

"I'm glad you're not," Nathaniel wondered how much trauma she suffered emotionally she was hiding from him.

On the same train of thought, the doctor realized the second in command had issues from her shooting that had nothing to do with physical trauma, "Wash, do you want to talk about it? I could schedule an appointment, just the two of us."

"It's just I missed so much, first being sidelined, then out of the colony when you came back. I was out there not knowing where you all were or my next move. On top of that my head hurt like hell," she stopped, embarrassed for her outburst. Maybe this is why she didn't want to face the doctor. Doctors made her nervous.

Jim's perception came through to save her, "Well, Wash, I think bringing your haul back to the colony more than makes up for missing a few days of our illustrious company, although I would gladly have let you take the Carno to Hope Plaza," he got his desired result of a small smile.

"Since you put it that way, I guess wrangling Lucas and Mira at the same time has earned me a small reprieve for letting myself get shot." She looked at the other two still sporting worried looks. Realizing she caused their concern, "Do you want me to talk to Mira, Nathaniel?"

Still looking with trepidation at her, "Your presence would be most welcome. I'm sure she has a healthy amount of respect for you now and you have an insight that balances me out. That's why we always made the best team and were selected to come here."

"You had a funny way of showing I was part of your team," she was aware Elizabeth was in full shrink mode.

"I'm not aware I excluded you from anything, Wash," he wished they were alone so she would open up. Tonight, tonight he would make special for her."

"It's nothing, forget it."

The men looked at each other and said at the same time, "I hate it when they say that," causing both women to laugh.

Reynolds entered, "Oh, sorry, I'll come back," he started to turn.

"No, I need the plates cleared," the Commander issued the order.

With a smile Reynolds stacked the plates with forks on top and napkins covering the forks, "Anything else, Sir?"

"You know, Sergeant, in the future the formal dinners were always catered by the lower level officers. I might just bring that custom here," he looked totally serious to the young man.

"Yes, Sir," he left quickly.

"Wonder what he wanted that he won't be back for," Wash voiced out loud.

"He probably wanted to talk to you, Wash. Whether you like it or not, they hero worship you and your latest feat has elevated you to superhuman status. I've heard them talking."

"So have I," Jim added, "Mark came for dinner and told in great detail the injuries you gave Mira."

"Starting tomorrow afternoon they'll get to help train the militia so I'm sure I'll be reduced to pain in the ass by four," she stood signaling lunch was over, "Thanks for lunch, Dr. Shannon."

"Don't you think it's time to call me Elizabeth? I know we're new here and we haven't had time to get properly acquainted, but I want to change that. What say you and I go shopping this afternoon, alone," she looked pointedly at the men. Taylor looked like he might protest, but remained silent.

"We do need food," Wash looked at her husband who finally nodded.

"What is my function during the militia training?" Jim was aware he wasn't assigned a task beyond gathering bodies.

"Assist Wash. She's in charge and you'll pick up some tips from her. I'll have all the officers assisting as well and the men will be broken into manageable sized groups. Wash was working on that when we went to lunch."

"Well, Wash, since you directed all questions to me, I have a full afternoon of handholding on several men I can't just leave a show up or else message, and my inbox is full of their complaints," with a kiss to his wife he left.

"Wash, I'm serious if you want to talk, but no pressure. I want to get to know you better and if your husband can pry himself from your side, I think shopping this afternoon would be fun, say five?"

"Alright, barring an emergency come and get me or I'll forget. Some of the paperwork has been left for me since they thought I was dead. I'm still trying to figure how I was supposed to perform my tasks in the ground."

With a laugh the doctor left them alone.

"You're full of surprises, Alicia," Nathaniel rounded his desk and took her in his arms, "you have me worried, babe. Talk to me. If I've done something wrong, I can't fix it until I know," his earnest expression made her feel self-centered.

"It's stupid, Nathaniel."

"No its not. If something is bothering you, it's not stupid, now talk. I can order you to, you know," he tried to lighten his request and smiled into her face.

"I was jealous of the Shannon's and your friendship with them and felt excluded when they were around. I felt you treated me like a lower officer, kind of like you did Reynolds," she hoped verbalizing her feelings would make him understand, "you kept drawing Shannon closer to you and pushing me to the roll of playmate. I wanted both roles and when I was on my own, I started having doubts you really wanted me at all."

His answer was to pull her tightly to him, arms crushing her so she had trouble breathing, "If I did, I didn't mean to. For years I've loved you, put you on a don't touch pedestal, both for myself and all other men. If a man so much as sparked an interest, I paid him a visit. I had to pay three to Malcolm. For someone so smart, he's a total dunce. When Jim Shannon showed his resilience to my command style and was married, I felt I had someone to talk to on more of an equal footing that was male. I didn't take you into consideration, always thought no matter what I did you'd be there for me," he pulled back, but didn't let her go, "you have the role I've wanted for so many years…. wife. I can't help my feelings of wanting to protect those I love. Just so you know, when you're at the market, I'll be on the balcony watching. I don't have the fortitude to let you out of my sight for very long. Losing two women the way I did has permanently scarred me, and you have to be my strength. Since you came back, I can't walk alone anymore. Anything happen to you and I'll finish what you interrupted when that memory virus attacked me. I wasn't doing well that week you were gone, going through the motions putting off your memorial with the excuse of no body. How can I show you that you are number one in this colony," he stopped talking and looked searchingly into her eyes.

"This part of our relationship is so new, we need to keep talking. Even though we were together, we talked superficially, but not heart to heart like lovers should. That's what not courting openly has cost us. You need to court me properly, soldier."

He smiled, "I can do that," they sealed their agreement with a long kiss.

"Excuse me," Guzman would have left, but urgently needed to talk to the Commander.

Hearing Guzman interrupting, Nathaniel continued hoping he'd just leave.

"Ignoring me won't make me leave, but I'll post pictures of what you two really do in the Command Center on every plexi," he was laughing at his wit.

"Okay, Guz, you win. See no touching," he had let his wife go and turned to Guzman.

"I was just in the brig. Mira wants to speak with you. Now I know she's asked every day for a week, but this time she seems willing to offer something you might want. At least that's what she told me."

"Send Private Benson to her in a couple hours and say I require a topic."

"Yes, Sir," Guzman left.

Shear panic flooded over him as he realized he was alone. Calming down, he rationalized she went to the bathroom. Would he ever be able to return to normal. Right now, he didn't think he could, or wanted to. Grabbing his plexi, he settled in a chair near his wife's desk pretending to read, waiting. She noticed his change of location and didn't comment, just sat next to him and resumed work. Two hours passed swiftly as he studied everything he could on portals, Philbrick's last days and Mira. Washington answered calls and signed reports and gracefully accepted welcome home from every soldier who stopped with a pad that needed a superior's signature. All wisely chose to ignore the reading Commander sitting close to his wife and he never looked up when another person showed up before her desk.

"Sir," he looked up and Benson was standing at attention.

"At ease," he watched the soldier loosen up, "report."

"Mira says the topic is bad lands, Sir."

"Dismissed," he watched the soldier smartly turn and march out. Alone again he absentmindedly reached out and gripped Wash's thigh giving it a squeeze, "I gave strict orders, no one was to talk to them. The brig is monitored so my people know the rules. Pull up the screen," he watched as his wife hit a button and the large screen appeared. "Play all conversations where the topic or term bad lands or communicator is used and filter background noise."

They listened as snippets of conversations over several days replayed and visual showed the brig and who was talking. It was apparent days of being cooped up together was taking its toll. The talking was mostly accusatory between Mira and Lucas and Mira and Carter and then Carter and Lucas. Every once in a while a line was uttered and Taylor would order, stop and record last sentence and proceed. It finally ended and the screen went to more option mode. "Shut it off."

"Sounds like Lucas and Carter are pressuring Mira to give me something for his life and freedom for the Sixers," Wash hoped they'd disclose what was in the bad lands Mira needed Lucas for, but nobody did. They knew they were being monitored and wisely kept secrets unspoken.

"What'd you find that was so interesting about those conversations, Wash?" Nathaniel grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, his whiskers tickling.

"Lucas didn't mention you telling him we had a communicator of our own. Why did he keep that to himself?"

"Correct. Why is Lucas keeping that to himself?"

"Sounds like Lucas doesn't trust Mira totally," Wash looked at her display, "almost five, you going to be okay with me leaving for a little bit?" her hand reached for his arm and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"No, but I have to be, don't I? Tomorrow you start training the men. I want you to stay close so I can keep an eye on you. I'm not ready, may never be again. I don't see any fishing trips with Shannon or trips OTG alone. I panic when I can't find you, like when you went to the bathroom earlier. I turned from Guz and you were gone. That was my biggest indicator I need you with me. I don't think you're the only one with issues," his hand had settled over hers in a reassuring touch.

"I think we both got a little screwed up over this ordeal. I'm sure time will help. If you can't handle the separation, join us. I don't mind. I guess now that we're married the Shannon's will be part of our circle so I might as well get to know the doctor better," she stood and leaned down for a kiss before heading to the door.

* * *

The Commander sat calmly at his desk as Mira was escorted by Guzman and Reynolds to her requested meeting. Jim Shannon sat out of the way while Wash leaned against the wall. Mira's eyes met hers and flickered in acknowledgement before turning her full attention to the Commander.

"Taylor, you're gambling Hooper won't bring his army back. I assure you, without Lucas, he will. He wants to leave and we may have found a time fracture, but don't really know the details of what we're dealing with. We need Lucas," she paused noticing the Commander stoically examined her from head to foot.

"I'm expecting to meet him in battle. I don't want to know if the fissure works. I want you people dead for what you did to the colony and the dead at your hands."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"I've been busy."

"Oh yeah, Lucas said you got married," turning to Washington, "You lost any respect earned in our fight, marrying him."

Washington's response, a Mona Lisa smile.

"Now that you've congratulated us, back to business," the Commander didn't like what she said to his wife of four days.

"Why would I work with you, Mira?" he stood and walked around the desk, standing a couple feet from her cuffed hands.

"I will trade my communicator with the future for Lucas," she laid all her cards out.

"I might have one of my own. What makes you think I don't have one for the military?"

"Word would have gotten to me. It was one of the things I was sent to scope out, your communication abilities with the future. Outside the portal, no emissions on any frequency in the three years."

"Even if we get your device, it will be transmitted to your people, not mine."

"It can be programed to any destination, Taylor," Mira still had no idea if he were entertaining her proposal. They could be discussing the weather for the expression coming from him, and nobody else had said a word to give her an indication of the situation. She was as cool as him; a lifetime of training to suppress emotion and appear callous.

"We found some items we can't identify, but they are advanced, maybe from a future beyond ours," she played her final ace.

Taylor didn't speak, but walked to Wash and looked into her dark expressive eyes. She could see he was far away processing this new information.

Corporal Reilly rushed in, looked around and made a beeline to the command team. Seeing Mira in attendance, she wisely stated, "Lieutenant, I have a situation that needs your attention outside."

With a quick squeeze to her husband's hand she led Reilly to the balcony, but stayed in sight of the Commander. After yesterday, Wash knew Nathaniel was still having issues. The fact confirmed when he moved, facing her while interrogating Mira further.

Reilly kept her voice low, "We just got a call from outpost ten. Half a dozen vehicles passed within range of their perimeter scanners."

"Direction?" her voice equally low, but she dreaded those people and their brutal methods, the blood drained from her face and she turned white, causing the Corporal to place a hand on her arm. The next thing Reilly knew she was pushed aside by the Commander who looked panicked.

"What's going on?" he spoke softly, but had both hands on his wife's upper arms, gripping tightly. The question was directed to Reilly although his gaze remained on his love.

"A small group headed this way from the badlands. Just passed outpost ten, Sir," Reilly shot a glance to Mira, who now had Jim Shannon standing not far from her, not talking, just making sure she didn't move.

"Sixers or Phoenix?" Wash regained her composure and asked the next question.

"Some of each."

With a last look at his wife, he released his iron hold. He'd make up for the bruises when he saw them later, "We have time to plan. How's your first training session going?" he focused on Reilly.

"I think it may get real short, Sir."

He nodded and looked back to his wife, "train the men on shooting and weapons. We may not have time for anything else if this is the advance scouts."

"What are you going to do with Mira and what she told us?"

"Not sure about the information, but Mira's headed back to the brig," turning to Shannon, "take Mira back to the brig," they were silent as she passed escorted by Shannon and Guzman. "Let's break for lunch," taking Wash's hand he led her down the stair to the market area.

"Can Malcolm do everything Lucas can?" Wash held his hand willingly and stayed close after what happened when she and Dr. Shannon accidently left the market without informing him.

"We need to run everything by him," the conversation over as the throng pushed in and they didn't want stray conversation to be taken wrong. He bought them lunch and they headed back to the Command Center and solitude.

"Why don't you take over the training, Nathaniel? I'll stay by your side and help," she didn't want him to have a meltdown in front of the colony. He came close yesterday.

_She asked the doctor to fill her in on every detail of her missing week starting with when they got outside the fence. She was content to listen and pick anything off the tables that looked good. Absentmindedly they wandered to the far side of the market where the canopy and shoppers obstructed them from the watching Commander. Finally Elizabeth finished, "I hope that helps fill in the gaps. Of course the Commander can tell you from his view point and Jim is still waiting to get you alone."_

"_Nathaniel is having trouble letting me out of his sight," she picked up fruit and added them to her growing bag._

_He had a meeting last Thursday and Jim told me you weren't there," Elizabeth couldn't figure what changed._

"_I was home sending invitations and instructing the reception from my pad. My leg was still bothering me and I wanted to be ambulatory for my wedding. As long as he left, he could handle the separation knowing I was safe at home. This is the first time I'm the one moving about on my own. He means well and after Ayani…. well I don't expect him to be normal for some time. He needs time for his brain to heal."_

"_Brain to heal? I don't understand," the doctor added a few items to her bag._

"_Ummm, I'm not sure how to say it. He's been through a lot in the last four months. I can tell when he's not his normal self. Events have moved so fast since the tenth that he's been kept off kilter. When he took your husband fishing, that was the closest in a long time to normal I've seen. In spite of what some people will say, we just began a relationship not long ago. After years of wanting each other, we finally made it happen and within two months I got shot like Ayani. It scrambled his mind," at the doctor's worried expression, "Oh, he can function. It's his emotions that need repaired and only I can do it. That and time and peace."_

"_I better understand his breakdown that night, the night after you were shot. We didn't get to camp until the sun was up and the Commander disappeared all that day and into dark. When Jim found him, he was in an awful state, but pulled himself together and Jim gave him your message. Having something to occupy his mind helped and he took over the operation to destroy Hope Plaza. Not knowing him that well, I couldn't tell anything was wrong until the night Boylan called us. He let me fix his stab wound without a word."_

"_That's unusual. Normally he has a lot to say when I stitch him up," they were still on the far side of the market out of sight._

"_He separated himself and we all saw him devastated. He was broken, but every time he was needed, he put his personal needs aside and rose to any challenge," Elizabeth was beginning to understand the man chosen to explore and settle the past. A life of personal sacrifice._

"_I forgot to break this terra," Wash held out a silver one hundred piece. Want to walk to Colony Financial?"_

"_Sure, it's just around the corner. We'll be back before you're missed."_

_Famous last words. Nathaniel had moved with his plexi to the balcony and spent more time watching his bride than working. He saw them step out of sight and didn't panic. Truth told, one of his favorite hobbies was watching that woman from a distance especially when she was doing hand to hand combat with her lithe and smooth movements. _

_Then he saw the women just walk off and his heart seized up. Jumping up, he rushed after them. Coming out of the small bank, Wash literally walked into her husband and his hands gripped her arms, "thought you were going to stay close, Lieutenant," his eyes burned into her._

_Sharing a look with Elizabeth, "Didn't have money for food."_

"_Should have called me," he took her hand and escorted her back, "how much is it?"_

"_Four terra's. I only had the hundred I won off you," she watched as he paid and grabbed the bag. Turning to the doctor, she thanked her for the company._

"_Jim still wants time with you. Can you manage some for him?"_

_Wash nodded and glanced at her waiting husband, "We'll be working together again starting tomorrow."_

_Parting, Nathaniel hustled her home in silence. Shutting the door he dropped the bag, not caring that fruit and vegetables rolled in all directions, he pulled his wife close, "Wash, I can't do this," she felt wetness against her skin and his shoulders shake as he desperately clutched her. He finally broke completely and cried into her neck. _

_Holding him close, Alicia knew he needed this breakdown and for several minutes let him vent his grief. The doctor enlightened her on his condition following her shooting. If positions were reversed, she would be in much worse shape. Cupping his face with both hands, Alicia kissed him as he sniffed. Leading him to the bedroom, she told him to undress and went for a cool washcloth. He was down to his briefs when she returned and instructed him to lie down. Sitting beside him, she washed his face starting with his brow and ending with a cool moist swath down to the waistband. "Maybe now we can get back to normal, hon," a long kiss that lingered. Neither wanting it to end._

"_Join me," he watched as she slowly did a strip tease watching him grow with each removed item. Slipping her fingers in the waistband of her panties she slowly pulled them down and stepped back as his hand reached for her. He had a smile for her. Standing naked for his perusal, "Why did I wait so long, Alicia," again he beckoned for her._

"_I'm ready for my turn. Remember, interest," she let him pull he on top of him and rolled her over, settling his weight carefully. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_To start, a massage, like the ones I give you."_

_Rolling her over, he worked her back and buttocks over thoroughly, raining kisses every place his hands massaged. Spreading her legs, he slid a finger to her clit and found her more than ready. She moaned her completion into his pillow._

"_On your knees," he gave her room to move and unsheathed himself. Positioning himself, he entered from behind and started his rhythm, fingers fondling her breast until his need to finish caused him to grip her hips and pound harder. Finishing, he pulled out and dropped a kiss on her back. "Shower?" he offered. They did another round and dinner and more sex before falling asleep in each other's arms._

"No, if I can't function without you, I'll relieve myself from duty."

"Nobody can lead this colony as well as you."

"You can."

She snorted, "You didn't see me when I surrendered. I doubt these people will feel safe with me in charge again."

Standing he pulled her up and took her in his arms, "In the past, we did our jobs and the civilians got snippets of our lives on the news vids. Now we're on display when we do well or not. Our job descriptions don't cover dealing with critics," he rested his cheek against hers.

"Actually there's another reason I was hoping for help," she pulled back and smirked at him. I can barely stand from what you did to me last night.

"Sore?"

"Very, and I don't want to be squirming in front of the men. Shannon will catch on. I don't want him knowing anything about our personal lives."

Remaining sober, "You really have problems with the Shannon's?" he looked in her eyes for confirmation of his suspicions.

"Yesterday helped. Am I selfish for not wanting to be left out of your life, Nathaniel?" the uncertainty was in her expression again.

"Am I selfish for wanting to cling to you?" they held each other's gaze, each weighing their needs.

Finally she smiled, "I get included in every detail of your life and you get to grab my ass in front of the troops."

His laughter rang out and with a kiss, "I'll settle for hugging and kissing any place, any time," then he clarified, "until we're alone then I've decided you have to parade naked at all times around the house."

"And you have to tell me in detail how it makes you feel and think," her lips stayed a fraction off his.

"I'll show you how it feels and I don't think when you are naked," he closed the distance and their lips and tongues sealed the deal.

Malcolm Wallace had been filled in completely to Mira's revelation, "Commander, did you view the security footage of any conversations Mira had with Lucas in the brig?"

"We did and she filled him in exactly what she told me. I'll send the information to your closed link," he watched Malcolm nod. The first day of training was in the books and the next day postponed as the Commander formulated a plan to take the incoming vehicles out.

_The training went smoothly and even Thomas Boylan showed up, not to join, but offer his services as a weapons expert. Wash took him up on his offer and assigned him to lead the field stripping of weapons for a group. The men were split into ten, thirty men groups for easier management. Only when the Lieutenant addressed them, did the group merge into one large unit. Taylor was with her and offered a word here or there, but for the most part stayed a step behind her. Turning the groups over to their assigned leader, Wash took a moment to find a seat. Jim Shannon wandered up, not missing the look of pain that flitted across her unmarred features._

_Glancing at the loitering Commander, "You alright, Wash?"_

_Shrugging her shoulders, "Still recovering from my ordeal, Shannon."_

"_Maybe Elizabeth should examine you?" he looked worriedly at the Commander, "Sir, should Wash be out here?"_

"_Probably not, but she's the best basic officer I have. She can get these men up to speed faster than anyone else, so she stays," he hoped his rough tone would shake the sheriff off his bloodhound trail. Suddenly he didn't want to be around him. Some things were private between a husband and wife. _

_Jim Shannon wisely shut up._

"Malcolm, would Lucas work with you?" Taylor was looking for any reason to spare his son's life.

"What little I saw of his mental state, he's focused, brilliant, but I can follow any thread he designs and he can't match my engineering skills. Lucas' strength is in his desire to solve time shift dimensions. He'll keep working at something until he has the answer." The room was packed with officers and top scientist and Shannon as the Commander filled them in on Mira's conversation the day before. "Why did you wait so long to have this meeting?"

Glancing at Wash, "I wanted time to absorb the information before deciding on a path of action."

"So you know what you're going to do," Malcolm challenged.

"It would be disastrous if some unfriendly group more advanced than the Phoenix were to come to this timeline. We're going to have all we can handle beating Hooper and the Sixers. If I have to go fight the Phoenix, we're going to have casualties. If I can get Mira to help us and turn her people against the Phoenix and do our fighting for us, I would be willing to explore this area and artifacts for us."

Malcolm remained silent, processing the turn of events.

The Commander looked around, "We have six vehicles headed this way. They should be here tomorrow. I want all patrols tripled including the towers for tonight in case they don't stop for the night. We hopefully won't need our brand new militia this soon, but I want them shooting straight soon," he looked at his wife on that statement and she nodded back without verbalizing.

"I assume they are looking for their missing Sixers," Jim added.

"That'd be my guess. They may come here or not. We have scouts trailing. Their every move is transmitted back to us. Reynolds," he looked around for him. Spotting him by his wife, "I want you to take a fresh scout team in the morning and relieve outpost nine people who picked up their tail hours ago."

"Yes, Sir," Reynolds shot a look to Wash and leaned over, "Who's taking my training spot?"

"A trained dino," earned her a grin. The exchange was heard around the room and snickers broke out.

With a patient look at them, the Commander continued, "Leaving Mira to cool her heals another day may make her see reason in switching sides. She wouldn't have mentioned their find if she hadn't already broached it in her mind. I have to make her see I have more to offer than Hooper, but I know what she wants, her daughter."

"If we can make her see that we are not giving Lucas up alive and between him and Malcolm, we are her best bet to the future, she might see reason," Wash offered her opinion.

"And if she refuses, Wash?" her husband spoke directly at her, but for the benefit of everyone, "we will have to take on the Phoenix and Sixers before attempting to explore the badlands," he desperately hoped Mira could be swayed.

"Maybe I should talk to her alone. She did open up a little when I had her tied up."

"She also told me about her daughter," he countered.

"She was probably just passing the time."

He smiled, "I could say your methods of persuasion could make anyone talk."

They noticed the group was enjoying their banter and called a silent truce. "You're the Commander, Sir."

"Does she call you Sir in bed?" Shannon didn't mean to speak out loud, one of his faults as his wife pointed out on more than one occasion.

Laughter erupted and Wash glared, "Who says he's boss in bed."

"Get Mira up here," a red faced Commander wanted to strangle one sheriff or his wife, or both.

* * *

"Move Out," Commander Taylor roared and settled in the passenger seat of the Rhino. In the back was a bound Mira, tethered to a support. Across from her sat Corporal Reilly and Private Benson. Looking sideways at the driver, he sighed loud enough to get her attention.

"What, Sir?"

"At least you're not out of my sight, Lieutenant," he looked ahead as she picked up speed, leading a large convoy to the spot they decided to ambush the incoming group.

"This is where I belong, Nathaniel, by your side," she felt a hand on her arm and smiled sideways at him. They rode the hour in silence not wanting the audience to overhear any personal tidbit that might get spread around the colony.

It was total chaos as the fallen log stopped the invaders in their tracks and military swarmed their vehicles, rifles brandished and screams of surrender or die reverberated down the line and back up the other side. Mira was shouting at her people to stand down and not fight. She didn't care about the Phoenix and several exchanged fire with Taylor's troops. They fought and died. A few Phoenix surrendered and were roughly pulled from the troop carriers, stripped of weapons and bound.

Mira ordered her people to gather around, "I made a deal with Taylor. We're going back to Terra Nova and just so you know we now fight for him, not Hooper," murmurs were heard and she raised a hand, "not now, we need to get back before dark. You will be bound for the ride back, now line up." With rifles and pistols liberally pointed at them, they complied and soon were bound and rendered weaponless. Guzman told Mira to hold her hands out and the cuffs were re-applied.

Only then did Commander Taylor and his Lieutenant approach. A concession between them when planning the capture of the approaching enemy. Waisting no time, the Commander pulled Mira back to the Command Center and they worked out an agreement. Malcolm would try and make the portal work and explore the badlands in exchange for the Sixers changing sides and coming back to the colony. Knowing she'd never break Lucas from the brig, she asked for his life.

"Why do you care about my son?" Taylor wondered how close they'd gotten in the years they survived in the jungle.

"I don't think killing him will solve anything and he might be of use in getting me home. If he were to work with Malcolm, they might make something work faster."

Truth, he didn't want to kill his son either and agreed for now to spare him, but he had to remain in the brig as she would also, to keep her people in line.

Mira's people, except Carter were taken to a house under heavy guard. Mira and Carter were still held in the jail. It was dusk when the enlarged convoy came home. Every soldier available held the crowd back until the Sixers were removed and Phoenix either encamped in the brig or clinic. Washington ordered the confiscated vehicles gone over in detail and a report ready for the Commander in the morning. In the excitement of getting more equipment back, Zoe Shannon saw her opportunity to approach Lieutenant Washington.

"Lieutenant," caused the tall woman to look down and smile.

"Zoe, how are you?" suddenly her legs were enveloped in a tight hug.

"I wanted to talk to you, but everyone said not to bother you," she laughed as the Lieutenant swung her into her arms.

"I have a minute right now," she tuned the pushing throng to the back of her mind.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm glad you didn't die," her arms circled Wash's neck and she squeezed her in a tight hug.

"You know something, I'm glad she didn't die also," Zoe looked over the Lieutenant's shoulder into the smiling face of Commander Taylor.

"You aren't sad anymore like when you thought Lieutenant Washington was dead. You smile a lot now. I like it better," spoken like only a six year old could state.

"Zoe," Elizabeth pushed through the press, "Sorry, Wash," she reached and took Zoe and set her down.

"I think I need to circulate more and let the kids talk to me," she looked at her husband who nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll do just that," taking his wife's hand he led her to the market for food.

The End

I may do a sequel or not.


End file.
